Behind Closed Walls of My Heart
by RaynexNeo
Summary: Cloud lives at home with a drunk and abusive mother, who was never like this until his dad left him and his brother. Can he find someone to break down this wall?
1. Chapter 1

**Behind Closed Walls of My Heart**

**Intro**- Hello fanfic, (^-^) this is my first fanfic on here. I'm excited for my story to be on here. This is a fanfic consisting of Cloud and Zach being the main couple. And there are countless other pairings that I will bring into the storyline. This is fanfic where Cloud is emo at one point of the storyline and his mother is a drunk and is abusive towards him and his brother Denzel. Ohh, opps noticing that I got carried away…xD… I didn't introduce myself. I am a dude, and no I'm not gay, if yall are wondering. My friend thought it would be cool to do a yaoi fanfic and I happen to agree with it..=O…I know, I made my own grave. Well, I hope all of you enjoy my first fanfic …I would be enthralled to have reviews to let me know what each of you think about this..=]…I don't own Final Fantasy nor do I own Square Enix…and warning if you don't like guyxguy relationship then I suggest you hit the back button and don't read, but if you're curious then enjoy the reading. It's rated M because later on in this fanfic there is hawt angst between your favorite couple- Cloud and Zack. And yes it's later on…muwahahahaa xDD…or is it? O_o Well anyways…onto the story, get your read on! =] ~heres a cookie~ =]

**Pairings**- Zack & Aerith (pair but brake up) Cloud& Zack (main pair); Reno & Rufus; Rude & Cissinei…and many others

**Setting/Background**- A/U takes place in High School; Cloud, Tifa and Cissinei are all freshmen; Zack is a junior and is on the football team, his friend Reno is a sophomore and is best friends with Zack who he constantly invites to the parties whenever there is one. Aerith is Zack's girlfriend and is Cloud's cousin, but they have no clue they are related...hmmm…don't jump ahead of me...=O.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ZxC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Chapter 1_

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_Groaning at the irritating noise from the right side of his bed, Cloud right hand shoots out from the under the blankets and whacks the alarm clock slap off the top of the dresser, sending it to meet the wall across the room and braking upon first contact. Cloud, who is fully awake and aware of his actions can't go back to sleep. Waking yet again to another dreadful morning, "Cloud Strife, get your ass out of bed and get down here, your damn breakfast is ready!" yelled his mother from the kitchen area of their 2 story house. Wishing that his life was placed in a different setting, Cloud regretted the day he was born and brought into this world of his, but 6 years later, the arrival of his younger brother Denzel, gave him the fight to continue living, after their father had to go back to war. Cloud was left to be the man of the house, to protect his mom and brother, even though his mom is a constant pain in the arse, he can't seem to hate the woman who bore him into this world.

Deciding that it was best to not get his mother any frustrated, he shot out of bed, rushed into his bathroom and in record timing he was fully awake from the 5minute shower and rapidly dried off his body and put on his school uniform which he awfully dreaded the most. Deciding that the uniform looked better comfortable, he decided not to tuck in his shirt and have his necktie loosely hanging around the collar of the shirt and leaving his blazer unbutton. No matter how many tries, he never was able to tame that chocobo hair of his, he regretted it every single day, but he loved the way it made him stand out against the crowd. Seeing as it was time to go, he pushed his books into his backpack single handedly and mad dashed out of his room and down the stairs and walked slowly into the kitchen.

Finally, able to take a breather, he sat on the chair farthest from his mother but near his brother, who he swore to look after and made sure that he was happy and giving that big smile of his that could make any ones day turn from gloom to joy. Denzel who was gulping down the pancakes and sausage as fast as he could didn't notice that his hair was being ruffled. "Clooouuwwd, stup et, I dun wike muy 'air bein' wuffled!" said Denzel, mouth opening and closing like a cow, chewing and braking up the food that is inside his little mouth.

"What was that? I couldn't understand you, wait, you do know that it's bad table manners for you to talk and eat at the same time right?" Cloud said grinning at his brother and still ruffling Denzel's hair. Swallowing his food as fast as he could, "you're so mean Cloud seriously stop ruffling my hair, please?" Denzel said whining and giving that puppy pout of his which he knew would work on Cloud. "Sorry Den didn't mean to mess up that pretty head of yours," Cloud said laughing playfully poking at Denzel's sides to make him laugh also. "Cloud...hahaha…come on stop it…hahaha...please," pleading for his freedom for a breather so his body can relax from all the poking and tickling that he was receiving from Cloud.

"Ok, come on its time to get to school, cause I think I heard you told a certain someone…" upon hearing those words Denzel reaches with his hand and stuffs a piece of sausage into Cloud's mouth. "Ok I'm ready for school, come on slow poke! We shouldn't be late, Hurry up Cloud." Denzel said running to the front door and waiting anxiously for his brother to hurry up and follow him so they could meet up with Tifa and Marlene at the corner where they usually meet. Finally heading out of the house both Cloud and Denzel said their goodbyes to their mom, who could care less where her sons were going just as long as it wasn't on a school night. Walking together side by side, Cloud couldn't help but notice that he felt like he was forgetting something but couldn't place his finger on it. Deciding not to let it bother him throughout the entire day, he pushed the thought in the very far place of his mind, until he wanted to come back to it…that is if he wanted to.

Looking over his right shoulder, he saw Denzel walking with a slight jump in his step and kicking a stone over the cracked side walk. Seeing as to how happy Denzel was, Cloud couldn't help but smile, the only thing that mattered to him most in his life right now and forever was making sure that Denzel was happy and well protected harm. Gazing towards the sky above them, Cloud just wished that one day his father would come back for them and get them out of this hell he and Denzel had been living ever since their father left to go back to war. He knew his father didn't want to leave them, but protecting and even his country was important, and Cloud could tell that his father loved him and brother so much, it showed in his eyes; he could see the love and compassion his dad showed had for him and his brother. Just a few days after their dad had left them, things started to get out of hand…really out of hand. Their mom would drink every night and go out late at night. It hurt Cloud to see his loving mother turn into this monster, after their dad left. The drinking and abuse just seemed to be getting worse each and every day, it was when his mother had hurt Denzel, brought Cloud to his senses and swore to protect Denzel, he didn't care what happen to his distraught mother, only Denzel and the safe return of his dad were important to him.

Sighing to relieve himself of his senseless daydream, Cloud finally snapped into reality and saw that Denzel was nowhere him. Panicking and having the sense of trying to stay calm in this situation left him in the blink of an eye. "Denzel, where are you…" said Cloud yelling into a full sprint and turning on the upcoming corner, he heard a slight hint of laughter and giggling. Walking faster, Cloud began to hoping that this laughter was Denzel's as soon as he turned the corner he was knock off his feet and landed his butt on the ground. Getting back up and rubbing the dirt off his school uniform, when he lifted his head towards the person who knocked him down, he was suddenly brought into a warming embrace. "Good morning sunshine, hey, what's with the face?" suddenly realizing who had knocked him, it was none other his best friend, Tifa, who he knew since they were little. "Morning Tif, and don't call me sunshine! And have you seen Denzel, I was caught up in something and lost sight of him," said Cloud giving a somewhat affectionate smile to Tifa, who knew that he never really did like smiling no matter what time it was during the day. "Yeah, I saw Denzel, him and Marlene ran off towards school already, so c'mon slow poke, we don't want to be late for school do we?" said Tifa giving a warm smile towards Cloud to reassure him that everything was going to be ok. Taking the small smile on Cloud's face, Tifa suddenly grabbed his hand and they ran off towards the school. Upon reaching the gates on the grounds of the school, they reached their destination at MidGuard private Academy; this school is an all age school from kindergarten on up to 12th grade. And the students have a choice to continue onto MidGuard Institute or go to another Institute of their choice.

Walking to his locker, Cloud couldn't wait until this day was over. He knew everything was going to be the same as always; _gets shoved against locker, late for homeroom, then its lunch after a few classes, then a few more classes, and at the end of the day gets bullied_. _Ain't life just grand?_ Cloud thought to himself as he began to organize his locker and school bag. Just as he closed his locker shut and tried to make his way to homeroom, he is suddenly shoved against the lockers. "Hey there, Cloudy boy, how was your weekend?" Kyle said laughing and getting approval from his groupies who only hanged out with him cause they don't want to be on his bad side. "Kyle get off me, please.." Cloud said pleading and hoping for a sign to get some air into his lungs. From all the weight that is being put on him into the lockers, is not doing so good on his ribs and sides. "Fine..loser, just beg more pathetically next time...on second thought, I'm not leaving. Boy's take him" said Kyle grinning like a chester cat and keeping Cloud in his sight like he is some trophy that he just won from a competition. The said boys grabbed Cloud and started making their way to the bathroom, so that they continue this mantra of theirs without any interruption from students or the school faculty. Upon entering the destination, they shoved Cloud against the wall and start punching his sides, after a few punches and kicks, the boys then turn Cloud around and hold Cloud's arms out, leaving him defenseless for Kyle. Looking at the body right in front of him, Kyle goes in and punches Cloud in the jaw, the lays out a few more punches to his nose and right eye, then punches and lays out a few kicks to his gut. Seeing Cloud fall to the ground gasping for air, he then grabs a handful of his hair in his hand and pushes the left side of Cloud's head against the wall.

Getting that sense of accomplishment, Kyle and his gang decide that they shouldn't be late and run out before anyone could spot them. Cloud rolling onto his knees and keeping his left hand on the wall to steady himself and have leverage, decides to clean up the best that he could. After cleaning and drying his face off, Cloud heads to the door. But as soon as he reaches the door, it flies open and he is yet again sent flying back to the ground. _Really...how many friggin' times am I going to be knocked back to the ground seriously?_ Cloud wondering when enough is enough! Trying to pick himself back up, he gets bumped into. "Sorry I didn't mean to...woah, hey are you alright? what happen? who did this to you? Hello, you okay?" said Zack looking down at Cloud and couldn't help but to feel sorry for the dude. _Who the hell, will beat up someone as cute as this kid...wait...did I just call this person cute? Well, his hair does remind me that of a chocobo...but still, I gotta hand it to him, he is cute._ Zack thought all to himself, hoping to hear this kid speak up, that is, if he could speak. "Nnnnoooo you don't...have to apologize. You did...nothing wrong, I should've watched were I was going, and I'm fine, nothing here to worry about it..." said Cloud blushing and looking down at the ground, hoping that the guy in front of him didn't catch his embarrassment that was spread all over his face. "Well, you don't have to lie to me, you're not fine. You can barely stand and you got bruises all over your face. C'mon I'll walk ya over to the infirmary wing, so you can get checked out, and to make sure everything is ok." Zack said reassuringly and giving that oh so award winning grin of his, that makes the girls fall for him every time it makes itself known. "Ok, thanks...just let me get...my..bag..." said Cloud as he falls towards Zack, passing out from the fight earlier. "Hey kid..wake up! C'mon kid..." Zack said rubbing his hand in a circling motion across Cloud's shoulder blades. _I guess the fight might have caused him to pass out, I better get him to the infirmary wing fast._ Zack then picks up Cloud and grabs his and Clouds bag and makes a mad dash towards the schools infirmary wing.

Finally done with the first chapter of this fanfic! So, tell me how you all like this. Like I said earlier this is my first fanfic, and if the characters in this chapter feel off, then I'm sorry, *bows apologetically* I hope I didn't make them sound OC...if I did then tell me nicely. And yeah, Kyle and his gang will probably be the only OC characters in this fanfic , I dont want there to be tons and tons of OC's in my fanfic, if there is then I might just go crazy and then I might end up making the other characters give off the sense of being OC. Oh yeah, this fanfic is dedicated to one of my friends from an online game, this person knows who I am talking about. So...HAPPY EARLY BIRHTDAY! THIS IS YOUR PRESENT! =D hope you like it! *sets off fireworks* this person helped me alot with making the characters and such, and has heard me rant for I don't know how long, but after many days of getting this done, this fanfic is your present...=] and I hope that I can get some nice reviews on this letting me know what your thoughts are and what not. Yeah...so thats pretty much it for now, wait, I mean there is going to be more chapters, just give me time to get them uploaded and such. As yall are probably aware, this is my first time uploading a story on fanfic, so if anyone is kind enough to give me the ropes on how things are done here, I would absolutely love the advice and kindness from fellow people...=] So, I'm glad you took the time to read my fanfic, well review or comment, whatever it is called here, and I will probably have the next chapter up and running sometime next week...maybe? IDK.. O_o well until next time, farewell! =D

*This is just an updated version, cause of an error in the first one I posted. Sorry, it took long to fix the error. The error that I'm talking about is with Denzel, I said in the first one that he was born 4 years after Cloud, well if that happened, why is he in the 3rd grade? Doesn't make sense right? That's why I am fixing it, I meant to type in 6 years, I more than likely made the error due to the fact that I was tired. So, just ignore this chapter if you already read it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Upon arriving at the infirmary wing, Zack had to take a breather even though he is on the football team, running from the main building and up what seem to be like 10 flights of stairs to get to the infirmary wing, sure did take a toll on Zack.

"Tired are we? Need me to check on you too?" said Catherine the schools head nurse.

"Nah I'm fine, but thanks for the offer. So, how is the kid holding up? Not anything too serious, I hope…" Zack said, looking behind him at Cloud who was lying on the bed, getting some well deserved rest.

"Well, the kid you're referring to is Cloud Strife, and everything is fine. Bruised ribs, black eye and a broken nose nothing but rest and medicine can help him for now," said Catherine looking back and forth from Cloud's student file and himself.

_Cloud…so that's his name. Name fits him perfectly; wish I would have arrived sooner, and taken care of those little runts who hurt Cloud. It wouldn't hurt to get to know the kid. Besides, those eyes of his did remind me of looking at an ocean, calm and soothing…wait, did I just…crap, this kid got me thinking about him._

Literally taking in what his mind was thinking, Zack face palmed and tried his best to shake the thoughts out of his mind, but once he laid eyes on Cloud, he could never stop thinking about him.

Glancing back up once again, Catherine noticed Zack acting a bit awkward. She could tell by his body language. Smirking to see Zack squirm every time he looked from the window to Cloud, she couldn't but wonder what he was thinking. Just as she was going to ask Zack, the infirmary door flew open, revealing a deep breathing and running exhausted head master.

"Where is he...Cloud…is he ok?" said Rufus heaving deeply and trying to speak calmly all at the same time.

"Head Master, I didn't expect to see you here? Well, Cloud is fine, just a few injuries but nothing serious. He just needs some rest and once he wakes up, he will be sore but other than that he'll be fine." Sighing with relief as he heard Catherine confirmed that he would be okay, Rufus walked slowly to the chair near the bed. Looking at Cloud he could slowly see the resemblance from Cloud to that of his older brother.

_Gosh, he is looking more like him every day. Dear brother, when are you going to return home? Hasn't Cloud and Denzel made you realized that they are more important to you than this war?_ Closing his eyes after he had thought to himself clearly, Rufus looked over and noticed Zack looking back at him puzzled and scratching the back of his neck, wondering if he should say something or not; hoping that whatever he is going to say won't get him into trouble with the head master.

"Zack would you as to so kindly give me a moment with Catherine, you can come back inside if you like after we are done, Catherine will open the door to let you know you can back inside, that is if you like?" said Rufus calmly as ever and offering Zack to stay awhile more.

Zack who has seemed to lost track of time noticed that lunch was approaching and he forgot this morning to eat his daily dose of breakfast.

"Ok, I'll give you both a moment together. In the mean time, I'm going to head to the dining hall and catch an early lunch, seems that I remembered that I skipped breakfast and my tummy is putting up a fight. So c'ya head master and nurse, I'll be back later!" said Zack walking towards the door and throwing up his right hand in the air signaling his leave for the moment.

Before Zack could reach the door, he heard a low moan, at first he thought it was his stomach, but something hinted him that it wasn't his stomach. So, turning around slowly he saw Cloud sitting up and rubbing his sore stomach and sides.

"Spike, you're up! Better take it easy, you took a couple of hits to your sides and face." Zack said with the biggest smile on his face looking at Cloud who, just looked back at him rubbing his eyes and Zack could have sworn he saw a faint hint of blushing amongst on his cheeks, but he thought it might be that Cloud could have a little fever.

_Man, this kid is too cute for his own good! Wait is he blushing? Nah…he might have a little fever, yeah that might be it. Hmmm, maybe I could take him, to the dining hall and get to know him better, wait a minute…does this mean that I really like him? …Nah, I mean it would be awesome to be friends with a person who looks cute like a chocobo! _Realizing that he just had a conversation with himself, and glad that it wasn't out loud, Zack couldn't help but to face palm again and scratch the back of his head.

Cloud, who noticed how much Zack look pathetic, saw straight through him, Cloud knew Zack was having a debate with himself, if only Cloud knew what was going on through Zack's head.

_I hope this guy didn't notice I was blushing! Oh man, I know I'm gay, but I don't want someone who doesn't know me to hate me for it. But…he's so cute…wait…oh man, I can't believe I am having thoughts of the person who is on the football team. Don't get me wrong…this…is just awkward to the max._ Cloud who now noticed that he too was having a debate with himself, kept his head down trying not to look at Zack but also trying to hide the fact that he was indeed blushing at Zack.

Zack who came out of his senses and into reality, noticed Cloud who was no longer looking at him, not that he didn't mind Cloud looking at him, he just thought it was cool that someone was admiring him.

"Hey you ok? If you feel kinda…" before Zack could speak more words from his mouth, he was suddenly pushed aside.

"Cloud…how are you feeling? Who did this? Tell me…that is if you can remember who done this to you." Rufus said wanting who ever done this to his nephew, he swore that if he caught the kid or kids who did this, he would make sure that they will literally see a never ending hell.

"Yes, I'm ok uncle, I know who did this but I don't want there to be more of this anymore." Cloud said looking at his uncle, then back down to the white sheets that lay sprawled on top of his legs. Cloud really didn't want any more of this to occur any longer, he knew that if he told his uncle it would only prolong the fighting and abuse even more.

"Wait…uncle…so you're telling me that Spikey here is related to the Head Master! Oh man, this must mean he is also related to…" said Zack so happily and overjoyed but before he could finish his sentence, Rufus covered his mouth and started pulling him towards the door so that he can have a moment only with Zack before he can talk to Catherine.

"Yes Zachary Fair, Cloud is my nephew along with his little brother Denzel who also goes to this school. And yes, he also related to Aerith, who he hasn't seen since he was 5. They were close, and Aerith is the only one in the family who seems to understand Cloud. The reason why Cloud and Aerith haven't seen each other in so long is because of Cloud's friend Tifa. She lied to Cloud, blaming Aerith for something that she didn't even do, but Cloud who was little believed Tifa and stop seeing Aerith; it broke Aerith's heart that Cloud believed his friend. But Aerith knew Cloud was hoaxed into believing Tifa and his mother didn't want him nowhere near her; Aerith knows deep down that Cloud still misses her, she would write letters wanting to send them to him but knowing Cloud's mother, he would never receive a single one of those letters." Rufus said to Zack after he closed the door not wanting Cloud to over hear anything that was said.

Zack, who tried to take everything in stride, just couldn't believe how much Cloud had suffered, but somewhere inside of him he knew that was probably more but that would have to wait for another day at another time. Rufus who was also trying to stay calm in this situation couldn't help but to look at Zack. He saw for the first time how serious Zack looked, he never saw Zack look like this before, but once he did he knew that Zack meant business, and if he did you better not mess him or someone he cares about.

"Zack would you like to know more about Cloud?" Rufus asked gently knowing that the look on Zack's face made it look like he cared about Cloud and wanted to know so much more about him. Nodding without any hesitation, Zack walked towards the bench that Rufus was motioning him to sit down, because the talk they are about to have is going to be a long one.

"Cloud and Denzel's father is my older brother, his name is Cid. He married Cloud's biological mother, but after complications from Cloud's birth she died. So he then remarried to lady name Shera, and she gave birth to Denzel. Cloud always played Denzel and Denzel always looked up to Cloud. Cid loved his boy's no matter what; he always made sure that they were always happy. I guess you can say that their happiness is Cid's top priority, those boy's don't know how much they make Cid happy. And it hurts Cid so much that he has missed everything that he considered important in their lives. Cid is an engineer and a mechanic, and he joined the military right after he finished high school. After Denzel was born, Cid was going to stay at home for a few years, but once he got a call, it hurt him so much that he was going to miss out on seeing Cloud and Denzel growing up. Right after Cid left, Cloud and Denzel's home was never the same again. Shera thought that Cid left her for good, because she believed Cid was going to stay for a few years like he said he would. That's when everything turned upside down, Shera started drinking and started being abusive towards Cloud. I've tried many times to get Cloud and Denzel out of that house, but everything I did they would never catch her or she would hoax them into believing that she was only disciplining Cloud and nothing more. Cloud hasn't had it good ever since, he has a friend named Tifa, but I don't think that is enough. I mean don't get me wrong, but I don't think Cloud has found that person who he shows him that they care about him truly, and doesn't know what it's like to feel that love from a deep friendship that can endure any rough patch in what this life summons for us." Rufus never told this information to anyone, but there was something about Zack that made him believe that the person who could possibly show Cloud happiness and joy in this world is Zack and hopefully Aerith, if Cloud was told the truth about what truly happen way back then.

Zack after hearing what he was just told; couldn't fathom living that life that Cloud is living right now at this very moment. Zack literally felt his heart and soul weep for Cloud. He just couldn't believe how much Cloud went through. And right there Zack decided that he wanted to protect Cloud and wanted him to know that there is someone out there, who is kind enough to show him that friendship creates a bond that never ends.

As to seeing how frustrated Zack looked at that moment Rufus decided that it was best if Zack did not tell Cloud that Aerith was his cousin, not just yet, only time will reveal that when Gaia thinks that the time is right.

"Zack could you do me a favor? Please, don't let Cloud know that Aerith is his cousin. In the mean time, I want you to keep an eye on Cloud, that's another promise I want you to make with me." Rufus said standing and reaching out his hand towards Zack, so that they can both shake on this agreement.

Accepting the hand shake with the head master, Zack knew that his next move was to make Cloud happy, just like his father and his uncle wanted him to be happy.

_Damn, I swear if anyone lays a finger on Cloud again, I will make them pay. No one is going to touch chocobo on my watch, not if I can help it, and I swear on Gaia that she sees to it. _Zack nodding again in agreement wanted everything that was best for Cloud, somewhere he wanted to see Cloud smile.

Seeing so many opportunities play in his mind, Zack decided to take it slow and try his best to tear down the walls one by one and eventually he will gain Cloud's trust and maybe even become best friends with him.

"Zack, you were on your way to the dining hall earlier right? Well, take Cloud with you and tell the dining staff that I give you permission to eat early, wait on second...I excuse both you and Cloud from school. Don't worry...I'll handle your teachers." Rufus said giving a smile to reassure Zack that he could trust him.

"Sweet no probs, I'll take good care of Cloud. But what about Denzel?" said Zack sounding a bit worried to leave Cloud's brother behind from all the fun that he was going to give Cloud on this well deserved break.

"You can pick him up from his class; I'll inform his teacher that you and Cloud are on the way." Rufus said removing himself from the bench and heading towards the infirmary, so that he can finally talk to Catherine.

Both Zack and Rufus made their way back to the infirmary room, once inside Cloud was sitting up in bed getting checked out once more before he could be released and go on his way.

"Cloud, you don't have to worry about going to class. You, Zack and Denzel can leave school for the day. But I expect you to be here tomorrow, understood? Now, start feeling better soon okay, and if you ever need anything, don't be afraid to come to me." Rufus said giving a warm smile to Cloud, letting him know that what he told was true and not a lie.

Cloud who couldn't help but to nod and also offer a small smile upon on his face, letting his uncle know that he understood completely. Seeing that he was going to have a free day, he couldn't help but to feel happy and knowing that he was going to spend it with Zack, he couldn't help but feel happiness there too. Seeing that he didn't want to keep his uncle from something important any longer, Cloud and Zack decided that it was time to go pick up Denzel, and go off wherever they wanted to go.

Zack also couldn't help but feel happy, he knew where he wanted to take both Cloud and Denzel and he was going to take them there whether they wanted to go or not.

Woot, Chapter 2 is complete! =] Hopefully this chapter was also good *crosses fingers* so tell me what you thought about this chapter, and where do you think Zack is going to be taking our Cloud to have some fun. Yeah, I feel bad that Cloud was deceived by his childhood friend…=O…Well here are some cookies for everyone *gives cookie* Well keep an eye out for the other chapters! =] As for now, farewell til another chapter is revealed! =] Yeah, after I uploaded chapter 1, I noticed that I didn't enable to let anyone leave an anonymous review, like I said before, I am new so sorry to anyone who wanted to leave a review but couldn't…*bows apologetically* I would be happy if anyone could leave a review to let me know if there is something you want to comment on, what was your favorite part in this chapter, reviews make me want to type more and the more I type the more chapters will be posted! =D Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

As Zack and Cloud headed towards Denzel's classroom, Zack couldn't help but to look over at Cloud who was walking slowly and looking at the ground.

"Why such a lone face, Spikey? Is something on your mind? Do you want to talk about it?" said Zack just wanting to start a conversation to kill the dead silence between the two, and trying not to make this any more awkward then it already has become.

"Oh, I'm just thinking. Nothing to worry about, it's not anything too bad. And if there was something on my mind, how do I know I can trust you?" said Cloud looking over his right shoulder at Zack, who couldn't help but to surpass a smile upon his face. Cloud who in turn saw Zack's smile, a faint blush could be seen on his cheeks.

"What makes you think that I'm the type of person you can't trust?" said Zack questioningly to Cloud and wanting him to understand him without questioning him.

"I can't trust someone if I don't know their name can I? We never introduced ourselves to one another but you know my name and I don't know yours." Cloud said as they continued down the hall nearing Denzel's classroom, which was just around the corner just a little on down the hall on the left side.

"_What!_ I didn't tell you my name? Oh yeah…I guess I didn't did I? Well, anyways my name is Zack Fair. Number 1 player on the football team…well hopefully." Zack said laughing and grinning with his arms crossed behind his back, making his shoulders even more broaden and rich belonging to that of a prince.

"You know, you really didn't have to tell me your name, because there are a plethora of posters around this school to cover it twice over each containing your name and the name of your girlfriend." Cloud said giving a small grin that playfully filled his lips and walking off from Zack who stood there with his mouth open and a shocked look upon his face like that of a puppy who got his bone taken away.

"But I thought you said you didn't know my name? And that was cold coming from a nice person like you, Cloudy is so mean." Zack said pouting and walking slowly behind Cloud not wanting to walk right beside scared of what else Cloud might do to him if he wasn't careful enough.

"Can you name one person in this school who doesn't know your name? And not everyone is nice when you first meet someone." Cloud said coldly and noticing how he said, just made him regret talking at all.

"Zack, I'm sorry…I didn't mean it…" said Cloud before Zack could say another word from his mouth. Upon seeing how Cloud looked at the moment, Zack went up to Cloud and hugged him, surprised by Zack's actions, Cloud also hugged back. Feeling that nice warmth from Zack made Cloud feel happy and he never wanted to let go of that feeling…ever.

Upon arriving at Denzel's classroom, Cloud knocked on the door, while waiting for the teacher to come Zack couldn't but to think more about Cloud.

_Gaw, this kid is too cute for his own good! I can't wait to see his smile when I take him and his brother to the fair. He should have fun no matter what and the fair is the best place to have good times._

"Cloud, it's been a long time since I had you in my class. I'm guessing you are here to pick up Denzel, I presume?" said Mrs. Garretson kindly and giving a gracious smile to both Cloud and Zack.

"Yes, I am here to pick him up for the day. Sorry for disturbing your teaching." Cloud said apologetically and giving a weary smile for interrupting Mrs. Garretson's lesson for the class.

"No worries, I'm kinda glad you took him, he seemed bored after he finished all of his work before the other kids did. All he did was sleep, and he just seemed so tired, so I'm really glad he gets to go home and has a full day rest for tomorrow; he is such a good kid, just like his brother." Mrs. Garretson said yet again giving one of her many infamous smiles and hugging Cloud.

Cloud hugged back, he missed the warm smiles the Mrs. Garretson gave him, he had her when he was in 3rd grade and was glad to see that his brother ended up having his old 3rd grade teacher. He considered Mrs. Garretson as a second mom, always giving everyone warm hugs and brought home-made cookies for her class every chance she got. Thanking Mrs. Garretson for nice comment, Cloud stepped inside and walked over to his brother sleeping form, trying to figure out how to wake his brother up slowly, he reached out and brushed back a few strands of hair that covered his colorful eyes.

"Denzel…wake up, it's time to wake up Den-den." Cloud said shaking Denzel's shoulder slowly.

"Just…a…few more…minutes," Denzel said hearing his brothers' comment, mumbling and rubbing his eyes. Giggling at his brothers' sleepy antic, Cloud gathered his brother's belongings and gave his brother a piggy back ride as they both walked to exit the classroom.

Turning around Cloud saw the entire class looking at him with a puzzling look. Handing the sleeping Denzel to Zack, Cloud smiled at the class and asked.

"Do each of y'all love being in Mrs. Garretson class?" seeing each little nodding and smiling eagerly at the question.

"Has she made y'all her infamous home-made cookies yet?" Cloud said waiting for someone to speak, as they heard the question, each little head looked at one another and then a little hand sprang up and waving side to side anticipating for Cloud to notice her little hand. Cloud seeing this little gesture walked over to the girl and stooped to her level and gave a little nod the he accepted the gesture.

"We never had Mrs. Garretson's cookies…" said the little girl with big auburn eyes and showing a faint hint of blush on her cheeks and quickly hid her face from Cloud.

Cloud noticing the embarrassment placed his hand on top of her head and rubbed little circles in soothing motion.

"Everyone come here for a second, please, I have some important news to tell you." Cloud said eagerly and hoping that the students would crowd around him. Seeing that Cloud was being nice and wanting to hear this news, all the kids made a huge circle around and kept a smile on their faces.

"If you want to hear the news y'all have to be quiet ok? And make sure not to tell Mrs. Garretson, ok?" Cloud said smiling at each kid and placing a finger over his lips telling the kids that its top secret what he is going to tell them. Nodding and some jumping motions occurred throughout the circle of kids that surrounded him.

"Ok, the best way to get those cookies is that you all have to help clean the room and your tables. And when someone is sad or gloomy, try your best to help each other out. Mrs. Garretson has a soft heart for kids who help each other. And remember keep this between us." Cloud said smiling and winking at the children. Looking like life had just given them candy that fell out of the sky, the kids couldn't help but to jump up and down smiling with joy.

Mrs. Garretson couldn't help but smile at Cloud and her 3rd grade kids, seeing the sight of it just wanted to make her cry. Walking back over to the door, Cloud took a glanced back at the classroom and noticed how everyone was trying to help each other and cleaning up after each other.

Waving goodbye to Mrs. Garretson and her class, Cloud couldn't help but feel like he wanted to go back there and tell them stories he had from her class.

"So where is it that we heading off to?" asked Cloud finally making it to the schools' parking lot and wondering where is it that Zack is going to take him and his brother, but the only place that Cloud wanted to go to was home, he knew that if his mom found out where he was, he was never going to hear the end of it.

"Well my friend, we are going to grab some food at a diner that happens to have the best food in town. And then afterwards…then afterwards is a surprise." Zack said grinning and couldn't help but to jump up and down from his own enjoyment, the only thing running through his mind was to make sure he made Cloud have the best day ever, and he had the feeling that today was going to be that day.

Seeing Zack's enjoyment burst out like fireworks blowing up on the 4th of July, he couldn't help but to bring a smile on his face and shake his head from time to time.

_He sure does remind me of a puppy, where does he keep all that energy? Now I can see why he joined the football team, it's a great way for him to let loose all that energy. He looks cute when he is happy. _Cloud suddenly realized that he just called Zack cute, started to freak out but when he looked back at Zack it would all just fade away and seeing the smile on Zack's face, he couldn't help but to smile himself also.

Helping Cloud put Denzel, in the back seat and buckling him, Zack put their belongings in the trunk. Walking around to the passenger's side and open the door for Cloud, and Zack just couldn't wait any longer for the day to get started and how much fun Cloud is going to have. _Can't wait for Cloudy to have the best day ever! Not only that, he gets to have it with his brother and with me too, today couldn't get any better!" _Zack finally getting into the driver's seat and cranking the car, Cloud kept his gaze out the window and looking at the school getting smaller and smaller as they went down the road.

"So what is this famous diner that we are going to eat at?" asked Cloud drifting his gaze from the window over to Zack who was bobbing his head and mouthing the words to the song that was playing from the radio.

_When your down and troubled_

_And you need some love and care_

_And nothing, oh nothing is going right_

_Just close your eyes and think of me_

_And soon I will be there_

_To brighten up_

_Yeah even you darkest night_

_You just call out my name and_

_You'll know wherever I am_

_I'll come running, to see you again_

_Winter Spring Summer or Fall_

_All you got to do is call_

_And I'll be there, yeah yeah yeah_

_You've got a friend_

Cloud couldn't believe his ears, was it him or no…he actually heard Zack singing and he thought it was pretty cool, and this song just happened to be his favorite because before his dad left; him and his dad sang this song during one of their family nights, and listening to it again just brought back those memories. And he too began to sing along with Zack.

_If the sky, high above you_

_Should grow dark and full_

_Of clouds and that old,_

_Cold wind should begin to blow_

_Just keep your head together_

_And call my name out loud, now baby!_

_Pretty soon I'll be knocking on your door_

_You just call, out my name_

_And you know wherever I am_

_I'll come running, to see you again_

_Winter Spring Summer or Fall_

_Now all you got to do is call_

_And I'll be there; you know I'll be there_

Suddenly Zack began to wonder who was singing with him, he knew Denzel was asleep, so the only person who could be singing with him was Cloud. Zack decided that he wanted to hear how beautifully Cloud can sing, so he just sat back and enjoyed the ride while listening to Cloud singing at the top of his lungs, and he was truly enjoying every single minute of it.

_Hey ain't it good to know_

_You've got a friend_

_When people can be so cold_

_They'll hurt you and desert you_

_They'll take your soul if you let them!_

_But don't you let them_

_You just call out my name_

_And you know wherever I am_

_I'll come running, to see you again_

_Winter Spring Summer or Fall_

_All you have to do is call_

_And I'll be there_

_You've got a friend_

_You've got a friend_

_Ain't it good to know you've got a friend_

_Ain't it good to know you've got a friend_

_You've got a friend!_

As the song ended, Zack couldn't help but to look over and see Cloud with his eyes closed and smile as the song ended.

_That was the best rendition I ever heard. I didn't know Cloud could sing, well I do know now and he's really good. I wonder where he heard this song from it's one of my favorites._ Zack then decided to turn off the radio and roll down the windows because he liked it better when he felt the wind blowing into the car, because right there everything just felt alive.

"I didn't know Cloudy here can sing! Where did you learn to sing like that? Hmmm…sure did surprise me, I can tell you that much." Said Zack who couldn't keep himself from grinning, laughing, and poking at Cloud's side every now and then, he just couldn't believe what talent Cloud had and he was the first to know about it, well, that's what he thought.

"Yes, I can sing. And when I was little, my family and I would have a family night on Friday's. And my dad played this song on the piano and I joined him on singing this song. It's one of my favorite songs because my dad would sing it all the time when I was sad, and when my dad left, I know sing this song to Denzel whenever he feels sad. So yeah that's about it." Cloud said looking from Zack to the view in front of him. Then what caught Cloud's attention was not the view in front of him, but he could've sworn he heard a sniffle. He then turned towards Zack, and he saw Zack wiping his face as fast as he could.

"Did I just make Zack cry? Was I that bad?" asked Cloud who wonder why Zack was crying and was trying to look for a napkin or something to hand towards Zack.

"Yeah, you made Zack cry, but not for a bad reason so you shouldn't feel bad. And no you weren't bad at singing that song, you were awesome! You sing better than me!" said Zack laughingly towards Cloud. Finally reaching their destination, Zack knew that this day was going to get better and he couldn't wait to see the biggest smile that Cloud had to offer. But right now that will have to wait, because all three of them absolutely wanted food.

Yeah this chapter is complete finally! I know some of y'all were dying for this chapter, and I'm sorry to keep y'all waiting…xD…So I hope this chapter was worth the wait. And yes, I'm working on the next chapter and the others too! =] Oh yeah, this week is the last week of summer for me sad but true ]= yeah I signed up for summer courses…ain't that great? Can you not see the sarcasm in my voice…xD…yeah so if by any chance you this story being updated slowly, it's because of my summer courses, don't blame me, blame college…=O…oh the joy of making up classes that you failed from the previous semesters and see your summer go bye-bye by you hitting it up at college, ain't life grand and all honkey dory? Mahaha….don't we all love sarcasm and even though we say we hate it, we use it all the time. Well, let me know what you thought of chapter, and thanks to _PriestessAdnara _for the review on Ch. 2. I hope this chapter was worth your wait…=D…and also thanks goes out to the people who added me to their story/author/favorite story section…=] hope the wait for this was well worth it. If I get more reviews I will try my best to bring more uploads and such, might even add a couple of oneshots to keep y'all busy who are waiting to get more of this story. Well bye-bye for now! =]


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Stepping out of the car, Cloud got out and stretched out all of his muscles from the long ride to their mysterious eating place. Walking to the back passenger door, Cloud gently shook Denzel out of his long deserved rest.

"Den, it's time to get out. It's time to eat silly boy." Cloud said as he gently whispered into Denzel's ear. Slowly getting up and rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, Denzel looked at his brother and gave him his afternoon smile and got out of the car to only bear hug Cloud. Zack after stretching himself couldn't help but to over look at Cloud and Denzel, seeing them both really made him happy.

"Well, we made it! Ready to chow down, and eat as much as you can?" said Zack excitingly and giving his cheesy smile to Cloud and Denzel.

"Sure, but could you tell us where we are first?" said Cloud looking around and almost tripping over due to Denzel trying to get a piggy back ride without first warning Cloud.

"Well, we are eating at a place called MidGuard Diner, best place in town. Great service too!" said Zack smiling and motioning for Cloud and Denzel to follow him into the said restaurant. Zack being as nice as he is, opened the door for both Cloud and Denzel, the said restaurant was pretty huge from what Cloud saw.

And the weird thing was it smelt exactly like a diner, a few tables scattered around, booths lined up against one another and a bar counter where you can watch the cooks prepare the food. There were many posters and pictures throughout the place, a jukebox in the far left side of the diner, everything about the place just seemed to make it more realistic. Few fans were going off to gently lift the aroma of food cooking all over the place, which made all the boy's stomachs growl all at once.

"So, where ya want to sit Spikey? Anywhere is fine with me!" replied Zack hoping Cloud would choose a booth, he didn't really like sitting at tables, chairs went comfy enough for him, and he didn't want to sit at the counter, mostly smokers sat there and he didn't want to choke from the smell.

"Well, how about we sit at a booth?" said Cloud heading towards the booth nearest him. Sitting down closest to the window, Cloud gazed through looking at the tall buildings and the people walking by.

Seeing that he was contented with what was going on outside, Cloud turned his attention to Denzel, whose head was bobbing up and down trying his very best to stay awake. _Click, smack, click, smack…_the irritating noise was making Cloud cringe and when he looked up to see what was making that noise, he vowed hopefully that he will never have to see that person ever again in his life.

The said person, was like that of Big Bertha, hair mattered and sprawled in every direction, what looked like a uni brow but from far away it looked like a huge caterpillar, her face made her looked manly especially the little hair growing above her upper lip and the mole about the size of a pea with 3 hairs poking out of it. Cloud couldn't help but just to cringe at the sight; he didn't want to judge people, but this was just outrageous.

"How may I help you little sweet things?" said the waitress smiling at the cute guys sitting at the said table, especially Zack. Who she adored when he first walked into the restaurant; upon seeing him sitting right in front of her, she just couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

Zack noticing that something was up, looked at the waitress and saw her give him what was a smile but more of a creepy smile and a wink. Zack feeling scared at the moment, wished it was him who was sitting by Cloud. Feeling defenseless, Zack tried his best to give a smile but was hoping he would get out of this place alive.

_Oh my gawd…CLOUD you better save me! Please don't rush out of this place because of Bertha! Cloud, I promise the next place we are going to next won't have anything this hideous…just please stay for the sake of me!_ Zack was on the verge of tears at this point, not wanting Cloud or the woman…especially her to see him. Cloud seeing how scared Zack looked like, was the first to speak up.

"Uhm…yes, you can help us." He tried his hardest not to laugh at the sight of Zack who look liked a scared puppy with his tail between his legs and shaking uncontrollably.

After Zack, Cloud and Denzel told the waitress what they wanted to order, the said waitress couldn't help but pass a look at Zack one more time before she had to give the chief their order.

After receiving their food, Zack did his best to eat food quickly but not fast enough to make him choke. He just wanted to get out there alive by any means necessary. Coming to his senses, Cloud decided to tease Zack, he noticed how the waitress was googling all over Zack and he just couldn't resist the urge to pick on him. As the waitress made her way over to their table one last time, Cloud couldn't help but grin to himself at how much he was going to have fun with this.

"So, did everyone enjoy their meals?" said the waitress, looking from Cloud and Denzel over to delectable Zack to her right.

"Yes, we enjoyed our meals, especially one person in particular. And this one person just couldn't stop talking about you either! Seeing how your outfit just matches you completely…" said Cloud trying his very best to completely stay calm throughout this ordeal of his. Becoming completely flushed, the waitress couldn't keep under cool.

"Well, you don't have to worry about paying for your meal; it's on the house!" exclaimed the waitress and winking over at Zack one last time. Taking out her notepad, she scribbled something down, ripped it, folded it and handed it to Zack and walked off to her little place near the door, turning around at the right moment, she blew a kiss toward her little crush.

Zack immediately grabbed Cloud and Denzel and mad dash out of the restaurant, while reaching for the door, Zack could've sworn he heard the waitress made a noise while getting to see his back side. Upon reaching the car, Cloud couldn't take it any longer, letting his mass hysteria of laughter Zack looked at him like he was crazy, finally putting the pieces together.

"Cloud you didn't…That is just downright mean and cruel!" exclaimed Zack who felt a little sad that Cloud tried to set him up with the waitress, and pouting like a 5yr old, who stuck out his lower lip, crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head sideways, pretty much that is how Zack pouted when he got teased especially the way Cloud teased him back at the diner.

"Zack…I'm sorry…but I couldn't help it…Aww c'mon you know I was just playing with you. You were such a puppy when she smiled and winked at you, I just couldn't let end right there. Zack…c'mon I'm really sorry, but you know it was funny," said Cloud wiping away his tear from his laughter and grabbing his stomach and trying his best to apologize to Zack while trying to keep it together.

Zack, who looked back at Cloud one last time, saw that he was truly sorry for what he did, but it made Zack happy that he fun, even though Zack was the center of the teasing.

"Come're Spikey, that was really cruel, but I'm glad you had fun but you and Denzel will have a lot more fun at our last stop for the day," said Zack giving Cloud a noogie showing him who gets the last laugh…for now. After finally getting into the car, Zack drove down a ways for abit, finally got to their last destination for the day.

Pulling into a parking space near the side of the road, they came up to the fair, Zack's favorite place in the world. Putting Denzel on his shoulders, Zack walked over and grabbed Cloud's hand and literally pulled him full throttle to the fair. Grabbing cotton candy for all 3 of them, Zack started off to the games, hoping to find that one booth that had stuffed animals…low and behold he found the booth he was looking for.

"Come one come all, shoot down 10 plates and win a prize shoot down 20 plates and win 2 prizes! Any one…how about you sir, care to take aim for $2?" said the man behind the shooting booth. Grinning ear to ear, Zack was going to win something for Cloud and Denzel, looking up Zack saw the perfect prize for Cloud, a medium size chocobo and puppy prize for Denzel.

Paying the man $2, Zack knew he had this in the bag, knocking down the first 10 was easy, but the next 10 were split into groups of fives and were spinning in circles not too fast though, but still at a speed that made you feel dizzy. Knocking down the first group of 5, Zack hoped he would get those 2 prizes for Cloud and Denzel. Seizing the 4 plates from the last group, only 1 was left and Zack felt under pressure, waiting for the right moment, Zack found his perfect spot and waited for the plate to come down. At the right moment Zack pulled the trigger, and in slow motion, the plate was hit and was spinning on its stand, Zack felt disappointed but he looked back and saw the plate falling towards the ground. Zack grabbed the chocobo and the puppy, and handing each prize to their rightful owners.

"Thanks Zack!" chimed both Cloud and Denzel liking each of their prizes, they wouldn't forget this night at all. Walking through more games, Cloud felt like he owed Zack something, so he took off for the water gun games, looking for the right one, he sat down with Zack on his right and Denzel on his left. This game required fast fingers as soon as you heard the bell, and u had to make your character reach the top first to win a prize.

Paying for their deal for this game, all of them got ready for this water race, the bell rang and Cloud jumped at the gun, and was hoping to win a prize for Zack. At the sound of the bell, Denzel made it halfway to the top, Zack made it a quarter near the top, and Cloud's littler character was making a noise indicating he had won. Picking a huge dog prize Cloud brought it over to Zack, who couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"So what do we do now, I'm like so tired and its getting dark," said Cloud exhaustingly and looking up at the sky, he never had this much before in one day. And it was totally worth it, and he hoped soon that he could do this all over again.

"Well there is one thing that we have yet to do, and we better head there now so we can get you and your brother home early," said Zack taking Cloud's hand in his once again and carrying Denzel on his back, they made their way to ferris wheel, Zack thought this was the perfect way to end their awesome day together.

Getting into the cart, Zack gently laid down Denzel and made his prize a pillow for Denzel's head to lie down on. As everyone was settled in their carts, the conductor started up the ride, and the perfect way to end the night was just getting started. On coming to the top, Cloud looked out through the window, and couldn't believe what he was seeing, the magnificent view of downtown Atlanta(1).

"You like the view? Beautiful isn't?" asked Zack who couldn't help but to smile at seeing Cloud looking happy. At the right moment, Cloud turned around and smiled directly at Zack.

"Thanks for everything today, it was the most fun I had!" Cloud exclaimed and smiled once again at Zack, tonight Cloud realized that he wanted to become friends with Zack if it meant that he was going to have this much fun from now on. Zack at that moment saw something he wish he could see all the time, Cloud smiling and the moonlight brought the bold colors in Cloud's eyes.

Neither of the two could keep their eyes of each other, neither of them never wanting this night to end, as the ride came to an end, Zack and Cloud with Denzel on Cloud's back made their way back to the car and their way to Cloud's house. Arriving at Cloud's house, Zack helped Cloud carry his and Denzel's schoolbags along with the prizes they received from the fair.

"Thanks again for tonight, I don't recall me or Denzel having this much fun in one day. And see ya tomorrow at school." Cloud made his way to his door, but before opening the door, Cloud thought it over and he didn't want to waste it.

So, he gently put Denzel on the porch bench and ran back to Zack, Zack turned around and felt warm arms wrapping around his body and felt Cloud place a kiss on his cheek. Before Zack could say a word, Cloud and Denzel were inside the house. Zack couldn't believe what had happened and wished for it to take place again.

_Cloud, you don't know how much you are driving me crazy right now. _Zack made his way home and plopped on his bed and just couldn't Cloud out of his mind, if only he could tell him how he truly felt but one thing was holding him back, how was Zack going to tell Aerith and how was she going to react to all this. Zack didn't want to think about it all night, so he decided to let it happen and just go to sleep. And so he did while hugging that huge dog that he got from Cloud at the fair.

Finally, this chapter is done! Yeah, I realized how long I made the first day and I just couldn't make it any much longer. And yes, if you're wondering… I started my summer classes, and my first teacher is a total scatter brain and very redundant who doesn't get his point across until he has repeated everything at least once or twice. So yeah, the whole time I was wanting to bulge my eyes out with my pen because I couldn't fathom what was coming out of his mouth. But I have to grit and bear it so please keep me in yalls minds over the summer, hoping that this fanfic will get finish. So, what yall think about this chappie? Hmm, tell me your thoughts, if there is something off about the characters just tell me nicely, I love nice comments and thoughts! =] So please R&R… hopefully, this was worth the long wait…=O until next time, SAYONARA! =D 3 ~cookies for everyone~

*(1) If you are wondering why I said downtown Atlanta, it's because that's where I'm from. So, I decided why not use in this fan fiction? To explain this, well, I'm using MidGuard as this big city with other small cities inside of it. You get it? Well, MidGuard is the main city and Atlanta is like the sub-city inside of MidGuard. You get it now? O_O Sorry that I didn't make it clear the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_"Cloud, get your ass out of bed now! This is the last time I am going to call you, now get up, get dressed, so you can go to your damn school; which you should've done yesterday instead of skipping your classes and hanging out with your friends."_ Exclaimed Shera yelling from the kitchen, like a chicken wailing whose head was cut off from its body. Sighing and rolling his eyes from the constant nagging from his estranged mother, Cloud got up and noticed that he slept in his school uniform, so really there was no need to get dressed.

But instead he decided to put on some cologne to hide the smell of his body odor, deciding to take a shower when he had gym class. Walking towards his schoolbag which was on his desktop chair, he suddenly tripped over an object and hit his head on the carpet floor. Rubbing his forehead and getting up from his fall, he grabbed the object which had casted his sense of clumsiness, and found out it was the chocobo that Zack had won for him from their night together.

Looking at the said object, Cloud couldn't help himself but to smile as he remembered all the fun he had from that day. Setting aside the stuffed chocobo on the shelf above his desktop, he grabbed his school belongings and raced down the stairs towards the kitchen; not wanting to make his mother anymore angrier than she already is.

Upon reaching the kitchen and sitting himself at the table, his brother Denzel was already eating his morning meal. Cloud always wondered how Denzel got up earlier than him, not wanting to waste time over that thought; Cloud reached for the pancakes and put a few pieces of bacon and sausage on his plate.

Making her way over to the table, Shera plopped herself down and began to dig in the meal that she had cooked for her and her kids.

"Cloud, answer me honestly. Why did you skip your classes?" asked Shera who did her very best to hide the anger in her said voice. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Cloud simply answered.

"I got involved in a little fight in the school's restroom. And I wasn't the one who started it, and I didn't want to make the situation anymore worse, so I decided not to fight back. And I…" before he could say anymore, he was smacked across his face with the hot greasy spatula that his mom used for cooking the breakfast.

"Don't lie to me Cloud! You know what happens when you lie to me. And why did you listen to that damn son of a bitch you call your uncle? I'm your parent and you are to listen to me only…understood?" Shera said forcefully over the table towards Cloud and feeling the hangover that she had induced into her body from drinking last night when Cloud and Denzel got home very late than usual.

Getting up from the table and grabbing his stuff, Cloud made his way to the bathroom and did his best to clean the mark upon his face. After cleaning it and treating the area, Cloud made his way to the front door.

"Cloud…I'm sorry…" said Shera now sounding concern about what she had done earlier, completely ignoring his mom's plea.

"Denzel, hurry up or we will be late for school." Cloud said just wanting to get out of this dreadful house that once held good memories but were now replaced with horrifying events when Shera became his new mom.

Gathering his things as fast as he could Denzel, didn't want to stay with his mom no matter how much the woman would say those three adoring words that every child loved to hear.

"Denzel, you know that I love you right? And…you love me, don't you?" asked Shera pleadingly towards Denzel, and wiping away the tears that rolled down her face. Eyes puffy and red from sobbing uncontrollably while offering that affectionate smile towards Denzel, she could never stop loving day after day.

Nodding and not looking back, Denzel ran towards Cloud and wrapping his arms around Cloud's legs and burying his face not wanting to show that he had cried and still was.

Walking together side by side and hand in hand, the walk to school was utter silence. Neither one of the boys couldn't find the right words to say to each other, Denzel glancing back and forth from the sidewalk to his brother. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but if he did, he wasn't sure if they were the right words to say. The only thing he did was when Cloud would glance at him he would squeeze his hand to let his brother know that he was ok.

Upon reaching the school grounds, Cloud hugged Denzel and told him that he would pick him up from his classroom after school was over. Going their separate ways, Cloud didn't need to take his daily route to his locker, since his books were already in his schoolbag. But he wanted to make sure that everything was ok, so upon reaching his locker, he met it in a way that he wouldn't want to but it didn't surprise him nonetheless, on who acted upon this daily agenda.

"Mornin' Cloudy boy! Aww, what'sa matter, can't speak? Not like I wanna hear that voice of yer's anyways. Cya around…loser!" Kyle said as he walked off with his little gang following behind him like the minions they were. Relieving himself from the little introduction, Cloud noticed when he opened his mouth, the area where his mom smacked him hurt like hell.

Making his way towards the restroom, not wanting others to see his face, he kept looking at the ground but would look up every now and then to see where he was going. As if on cue, he bumped into someone which he wanted to avoid doing at the moment. Looking to see who he bumped heads with, it was none other than…Zack.

Seeing who it was, he didn't want to explain what had happen earlier this morning, so walking past the person who wanted to talk to so much, he decided this was not the best time to do it.

"Ouch…nice way of…hey CLOUD! Hey, what happen…" before Zack could say anymore he saw Cloud run into the bathroom, being Zack, he decided to go after him.

"Cloud, what happen to your face?" Zack said after he was inside and saw Cloud washing his face and fixing another band-aid over the pain filled area.

"Cloud stop ignoring me and tell me who gave you that mark! Please Cloud…just talk to me!" said Zack while he had grabbed Cloud by the shoulders and tried to shake some sense into him, hoping that Cloud would notice how much he was upsetting him.

"My mom hit me with a hot greasy spatula ok? She was drunk with a hangover and very well pissed at the fact that I didn't stay in school!" exclaimed Cloud angrily, trying to fight back the tears that had shown on his flustered face.

"I can't afford '_skipping_' school or who knows what else my mom will do to me. So for now…just leave me alone…" Cloud said as he walked out on Zack. He didn't want to hurt him, he didn't want their friendship to end, and didn't want any of this to happen. Cloud didn't want to leave Zack but what else could he say; he didn't want to leave things like this.

"Cloud…I…" said Zack as ran after Cloud wanting to tell him much more. Finding Cloud in the middle of the hallway, Zack hurried over and embraced Cloud not wanting to let go of him. Not wanting to turn around and see the hurt in the other teen's face, Cloud could feel it…how much he wanted to return that same embrace back.

"We will talk later ok…"

"I…I don't know…what to do…"

"I know…you'll be fine. Here take this and we'll chat then, ok?" Zack ripped a piece of paper and scribbled something down and shoved it in Cloud's hand.

"Come on, I'll walk ya over to your class." Zack said, as he and Cloud gathered their belongings and made their way to Cloud's class.

Upon arriving at Cloud's class, they said their goodbyes and went their ways. Making it to his desk, Cloud didn't pay much attention in class. Looking out the window and thinking about what he was going to say to Zack was preoccupying his mind. Upon seeing her friend in so much distress, Tifa decided that during lunch she was going to have a chat with Cloud and find out what is bugging him.

After his first classes were said and over, he made his way to the cafeteria.

"Cloud…hey! _CLOUD!_" yelled Tifa as she playfully punched his arm trying to catch his attention.

"Hey…why the…Cloud what happen? Wait…it was your mom right?" asked Tifa who was basically standing right in front him blocking his path of entering the cafeteria. Grabbing her hand and made haste towards the nearest table, Cloud began to pour out all the details about what happen yesterday and the fight between him and his mom this morning.

"Cloud…I told you a million times before, get you and your brother out of there! Waiting for your dad to come back…who knows how long that will take!" exclaimed Tifa pleading for Cloud to make the right decision right then and there.

"I know you won't do it, but how was that _'date'_ with Zack Fair hmmm…" asked Tifa who was trying to pry details from Cloud with her best pouty face.

"_It wasn't a date! _We just went to hang out that's all…nothing happen…my brother was there…well he was asleep, but still…nothing happened!" Cloud exclaimed with his cheeks telling a different story.

"Nice try Cloud…but come on, your cheeks tell a different story. Your blushing like a ripe tomato, that means…something happen and he liked it…a LOT!" Tifa said cooing and poking his sides teasing trying to pry out information from Cloud but more about his crush on the school's most popular student Zack Fair.

"Alright… while we were riding the ferris wheel, there was a moment…I wanted to tell him how I felt, but you know…I didn't want to brake our friendship. So, when he brought me and my brother home…I couldn't wait anymore…so, I ran back and…kissed him on the cheek and ran back inside." Cloud said while holding his hand over Tifa's mouth not wanting her to scream out loud.

"You did what! I mean…smooth move slick! You sly dog…_damn-it Cloud! I need to start something between Cloud and Zack; it will have to wait til later…when they are already together and when this plan works and all works out…Zack will be mine." _Thought Tifa who was trying her best not to let Cloud find out what she was up to, was already distracting him with other stories and wanting more information about the two.

"Yo Zack-o! Wusup pup? Eh, why ya lookin' like you jus' got beat with yer bone?" asked Reno who was sitting beside Zack with their normal group of people. Reno trying his best to get Zack to talk wasn't having much progress. Rude and Cissinei were too much into each other to see the school pup looking like a homeless puppy wanting someone to love and pet him and give him a warm cozy home.

"Not in the mood Reno…" said Zack with his head in hands then making his head come in contact with the table with a thud.

"Aerith, your pup looks lost and lonely! Give him some lovin' why don'tcha? Zack-o there's a party, gonna be huge…unlike that bone that ya buried in yer backyard that ya can't find any more…_OUCH!_ I was jus'a teasin' ya" said Reno after receiving a smack in the back of the head from the said pup.

"Oh, Reno don't teasing him! Zack what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing is wrong, cause something is bugging and what is it? It seems big…is it about a friend?" asked Aerith sitting on the other side of Zack, while gently massaging his scalp trying to sooth and calm him down.

"I don't know…guess I'm worried about a friend. Something happened and I don't know what to say to make it better…" said Zack while leaning into the touch and letting out muffled noise that he was enjoying it. But he still couldn't get Cloud out of his mind, no matter what was distracting Cloud seemed to make his way back into Zack's mind.

Zack never again wanted to see Cloud upset or hurt, he always wanted to see Cloud smiling and having fun it suited him and something about his eyes just seemed so calming it was like you were looking at the ocean during a beautiful afternoon.

"Well you just be you, just be there when your friend needs you the most. Just let them know whatever happens you will be there in a heartbeat." Aerith said while laying her head on top of Zack's while wrapping her arms around him to reassure him that everything was going to be okay and will work out.

"But there is something else bothering you isn't there? Whatever is, we will talk later okay?" said Aerith whispering in Zack's ear only wanting him to hear what she wanted to tell him. After much talking and hanging out with his friends, Zack pretty much felt better but he still couldn't help but wonder how Cloud was doing. Hearing the bell ring, all the students made their way out of the cafeteria to start the rest of their classes and finish their day of school.

Walking hand in hand Zack and Aerith were making their to class together and upon reach the door, Zack caught of glimpse of hair that stood out amongst the crowd, feeling excited Zack told Aerith that there was someone he had to talk and assured that he will meet her in class. While making his way, Cloud and Tifa were talking and laughing while making their way to science class, not wanting the Professor to get any antsy for tardiness.

"Cloud, hey…could I talk to ya for min?" asked Zack who couldn't help but to smile at Cloud, nodding slowly and flushing at the sudden contact.

"What you need Zack? If it's about earlier, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…you know, to lash out on you." Cloud said all in one breath trying to make his case about earlier and showing how guilty he was about it.

"Woah, slow down there! I know you didn't mean, and I shouldn't have rush you trying to let me know what happen. I should have let you tell me on your own what occurred, but…if anything else happens, I just want you to know that I'm here for ya!" said Zack giving his smile and slinging his arm over Cloud's shoulders.

"And if you ever need anything, just call for me and if you're in trouble, just call yell my name and I promise I'll be there in a hurry." Looking at Zack and seeing how strong he was about what he had said, Cloud felt like he could trust him no matter what will happen to him. Cloud not wanting to waste smiled and gave an affirming nod to what Zack told. Seeing Cloud smile again he knew Cloud understood what he meant and that Cloud could trust him, and that's something Zack wanted from Cloud…his trust.

After saying their goodbyes for now, Zack and Cloud went their ways knowing that their bond was stronger something won't be easily broken. This was what each of them wanted, but deep down inside each boy truly had a deep affection for one another, but going out of their and telling, they weren't sure how the other was going to react especially for Zack. Cloud's smile just captivated in so many ways, and he could still feel that kiss Cloud left on his cheek, every time he thought of Cloud it would burn. A simple reminder who he had fallen for that one night, someone he wanted to keep safe and protect with his life.

After all said classes were over for the day, Cloud made his way to his locker and reorganized his belongings. After his little chat with Zack, he felt safe and he felt something but he just couldn't get at it. Walking the halls to his brother class, Cloud felt like he was being followed, but wasn't sure, because there were so many people all around.

_Something feels wrong, I don't like it all…but Zack said he would come if I was in trouble, hopefully I don't have to try it soon, not that I don't want him to come, I just hope nothing bad comes my way._ Completely wrapped up in himself, Cloud kept thinking about Zack constantly.

"Well well well…look what we have here boys. Boy's take him!" said Kyle chuckling and grinning at Cloud knowing that he was going to torn him down completely. The said boys started to punch and kick Cloud.

"Look here Cloud, you see…no one here cares about you! No one here is going to save you…you're pathetic!" exclaimed Kyle who had Cloud pinned against the wall. Cloud wasn't hurt too bad, just his sides hurt and his back.

Cloud wanted this to stop, he never did anything to Kyle to make him so angry. Cloud wanted to yell, but wasn't sure if anyone was going to come, but he didn't want Zack to see so hurt, it Cloud so much to see that hurtful look upon Zack's visage.

"_ZACK!" _Cloud yelled with deaf bloody voice. He didn't want this to go longer then it looked like it was.

"You think someone is actually…" before Kyle could continue, he had the breath knock out of him. Cloud kept his eyes closed but he wasn't pinned against the wall anymore.

"Cloud are you okay? Cloud your fine now." Zack said while he was trying to comfort Cloud and making sure that he was okay.

"You won't get away this!" said Kyle with him and his boys running away from the scene. Zack stood and stared at the said little group, now knowing who was hurting Cloud, Zack made sure he was going to look after him.

"Zack…" said Cloud awestruck and looked at Zack with wide eyes. He couldn't believe it, what Zack said to him was true and was glad that Zack meant it.

"Cloud, you okay? You're not hurt are you?" said Zack kneeling at Cloud's level and looking at him with concerning eyes. "Told ya I would come didn't I? So there's nothing to worry about if I'm here!" said Zack helping Cloud up, dusting him off and giving him a reassured look that he meant what he said and was going to keep at it, after a few words and confirming nods and yeses were given.

"Yo Zack-O…woah, someone caught himself a cutie! Hey there beauty…_OUCH! _ZACK!" said Reno gasping for air after getting elbowed in the stomach.

"Reno cut it out…" said Zack hurriedly not wanting Reno to say any more than he already had today.

"Geeze pup, jus' teasin ya yo! So who is this cutie, hmm…care to introduce!" said Reno after making a quick recovery to blow from earlier. _Pup? Is that Zack's nickname…well he does resemble a puppy if you think about it. It's cute it fits him._ Cloud couldn't stop thinking about the said nickname that this Reno guy had called Zack.

"This here is Cloud, Cloud this Reno…who can be quite annoying at times, but you learn to love him for it." Zack said teasingly looking over at Reno and sticking out, giving Reno the _who-is-teasing-who-now_ face look.

"Hey, at least I'm not the energetic puppy that looks like he is going to pee once he has found something interesting!" said Reno giving Zack the same look back at him. Both Reno and Zack were jokingly playing with each other upon seeing them both act like kids, Cloud just suddenly burst out laughing, just watching them act like they were made him happy. Both boys looked at Cloud and couldn't believe what they saw, especially Zack.

Both he and Reno looked over at Cloud with a puzzled look on their face, but Zack was truly happy that Cloud was having the three of them got acquainted with each other, Cloud left Zack and Reno trying to hurry up and pick his brother so they wouldn't trouble their mother. Upon picking up Denzel and walking him home, Cloud noticed something was wrong with Denzel.

"Den, you okay? Is something bothering you?"asked Cloud questioningly towards Denzel who kept his gazed at the sidewalk.

"Huh…oh I'm okay. I'm not sure, what would you do if you got in a fight with someone, like what would say to make up?" questioned Denzel who still had his head focused on the ground and lightly kicking a rock while walking home with Cloud.

"Well if I got into a fight with someone, I would try to make up with that person. Tell them I was sorry, no matter who started the confusion; I would apologize to show them I was sorry for what I had done." Cloud said assuring Denzel that apologizing is the best way to try to mend things together between people. Taking their time walking home Cloud and Denzel talked about their day and what funny things had occurred during their time at school. While talking with Denzel, all Cloud thought about the whole time was Zack and how he saved him from Kyle and his little gang from any more harm that could have come his way.

While Cloud and Denzel made their way home, Zack was thinking what he was going to tell Aerith about what he felt between them. He didn't want to hurt her but there was something between them, he still loved her, but not in the same way Aerith loved him. He wanted her to know how he truly felt and how to go about this new love he has for Cloud.

Done! Took longer than I had originally planned form the beginning, but I think it turned out good. Sorry for the delay, hope the wait was worth it! =] And thanks to everyone who keeps adding me as their favorite author and my fic as their favorite story! Makes me really excited…=D *cookies for everyone*…I'm really surprised how much attention this story is getting…=O…Not that it's bad or anything, I just never thought my story would get this much attention…xD…I thank all those who reviewed, encourages me to go on and so do the hits…oh man the hits were WOW…xD…in May I received 747 hits…I was really impressed of how my creation got that much hits. I'm really glad that all of you are falling for this! If you're wondering yes this a yaoi fic and it happens later…I know, sorry to make yall wait, but I promise it will be good. So let me know what you thought about this chapter! =] I would deeply appreciate your thoughts, so Read and Review! =D Until next time, Sayonara~


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Zack making his way over to Aerith's house was still trying to think of what he was going to say to her and was desperately role playing every scene in his head until he felt like he gave himself a headache. Pondering on how he was going to make his move, all Zack truly wanted to do was run to Cloud, for some reason him being with Cloud, he just felt so relaxed and calm, and he loved every second of being in company with the said chocobo. Just thinking of Cloud constantly, Zack couldn't help but to smile at the thought of him in his mind.

Sitting in his car, wondering if he was doing the right thing, he didn't like taking chances if there was something that could turn out to be ugly. Taking out his wallet, he went through it until he found what he was looking for. Zack looked at the picture of his mother and father and there he was sitting between them smiling and laughing, and his parents hovering over him with their heads touching each other. It's the only picture that he has of them, and it's the place that he feels at ease.

_Mom Dad…I found someone new! He's really cool and awesome and cute too…he's a real keeper! I'll introduce him to y'all; I'm sure both of you will love him. _Shedding a tear and smiling down at the picture, he knew he will get through this with having his parents with him in spirit.

Stepping out of the car and heading towards the door, Zack felt that this was going to go smoothly…well at least he hoped so.

Making it home, both Cloud and Denzel headed towards the room and started doing their school work. In his room, Cloud just laid there on his bed and gazed at the ceiling above him. He finished his work in record timing, and contemplated the rest of time away by looking at the dilapidated wall that sheltered him from above. Holding the stuff chocobo above him, he couldn't get Zack off his mind.

_For some reason, holding this chocobo and thinking about Zack… GAH! I feel like some cheesy girlfriend thinking about their loved one._ Not that there was anything wrong with that, Cloud never had one person invaded his thoughts until Zack came in. He was really glad that he did, it made his days better. But he still missed his dad dearly and he knew Denzel felt the same too.

The times that their Dad played with them, were the best memories and moments of his life. But he knew all too well, that his Dad had to fulfill his duty of serving his country even though it meant by helping out the monster of the world…Shinra. When his Dad came back before he had to leave, he saw those eyes glowing brightly, showing his love for his sons; Cloud's and Denzel's did the same thing too. Each of their eyes a shade of blue and when they glow, they were bright as cerulean but had a deep meaning held within them. But there was something about those eyes, that Cloud and his brother didn't know there was something much more about it.

_Dad, I hope you come back safe and sound, and when you do, we will be a family again…just like old times._ Cloud thought to himself before he dozed off into a deep nap, cuddling with the stuff chocobo. But before he actually fell asleep, Cloud wished for his the safe return of Dad, and as he did a tear shed and fell on the chocobo; as the tear hit the chocobo, the chocobo, glowed with a bright light and then went out in a blink of an eye. And both Cloud and the stuff chocobo lay on the bed in the light afternoon room, totally unaware of the event happening at place but held a certain person close to his heart.

Sighing and wiping his sweaty forehead his greasy and oiled up arms, he couldn't wait until break time and get a full day's rest. Cid loved his job working with machines, building and repairing but they could never fill that void of his heart where his children were keeping hold of. He missed his children so much, he couldn't wait to see them again, and stay with them forever and take them places where they wanted to go.

Putting on some finishing touches to the last tank he had to work on, he heard footsteps coming his way. Knowing good and well who it was, he thought it was better to come clean right then and there.

"Okay, be'fore ya get yer arse in a wade. T'was me who uhh, blew up dat machine last nigh', I was'a bit tipsy…well maybe an ova board on the drinkin'…" said Cid scratching his head and chuckling a bit at himself. Hoping the General would hopefully let him go on the said accident that occurred last night.

"No worries there, but make sure your ass doesn't let it happen again, understood?" said the General in an authorative and demanding voice; giving a confirming nod, Cid knew better not to test the General again.

"So, uh what is it that ya doin' here? Ya don't come out of that office of yers for nuthin'," said Cid following the general to wherever it was that they were heading off to.

"Well soldier, you've been here for a long time. Think it's time for you to go back home and spend time with that family of yours." The General said smiling at Cid and giving out his hand to shake on the agreement that he had just given Cid. Dumbfounded on what had just been said, Cid stood there with unbelieving eyes. He took the General's hand and shook it with overwhelming tears.

"When do I leave? What 'bout the other mechanic's? Some of them asses, don't even know what they doin' half the damn time" Cid asked who was looking at the General.

"You can leave today and arrive at home tomorrow afternoon. And don't worry about the other mechanics, I found another top mechanic, not good as you but better than those grunts below you. You can leave by helicopter, so you better go ahead and get packed." The General said starring off at the other soldiers working around the base and training upcoming soldiers.

"Oh and one more thing…I already contacted a specialized doctor in regarding with the incident that you were caught in. He has his own hospital in MidGuard, he has been doing research of Mako for the longest time, he could help you out and since you have kids, that's gonna make it more interesting for him. Oh yeah before I forget, his name is…Prof. Hojo." The General said with his back towards Cid. Raising his left hand, he signaled to Cid that he could leave and get ready for his flight home.

Not wasting time, Cid ran as fast as he could to his barracks; gathering his belongings and stuffing them in his duffel bag. Sitting down on his bed with his head held in his hands, Cid just lost it all. He couldn't believe that he could go home…this time for good. Taking out a folded picture from his pocket, he cried at the sight of seeing his boys again. Getting up and seeing that he had packed everything that he needed, Cid headed out towards the landing area. Saying his goodbyes to the General and other soldiers, Cid boarded the helicopter, going back home forever felt so good right now.

Sitting and starring at the ceiling in the living room, Zack couldn't find the right words to say. Slouching on the sofa, tossing a ball in the air, Zack was bored out of misery, waiting for Aerith to finish up with her piano lessons. After finishing up with the lessons, Aerith was ready for her break and find out what was bothering Zack all day today.

"Zack…earth to Zack…ZACK!" Aerith said raising her voice and grabbing the ball before Zack could get to it.

"Oh, Aerith…you're done?" asked Zack questioningly at Aerith with a puzzling look on his face.

"Yes I'm done. C'mon let's go to my room." said Aerith softly at Zack; while holding out her hand to help him up, so they could move to her room for a little privacy. While walking towards Aerith's room, Zack was hoping that everything was going to work out ok and that nothing will come between them afterwards.

Coming upon the room, Aerith turned around from the door facing Zack and looked at him. Looking into his eyes, she knew it wasn't going to be easy on him for what he was going to say, but she'll make it easy and she was happy that he has found someone special. Noticing that Aerith was looking at him, Zack smiled at her to show that everything was ok.

Stepping into the room and closing the door, Zack made his way to the desktop chair and seated himself near the bed, while Aerith plopped on her bed and sighed as she laid down on it.

"So Zack, what is it that is bothering you?" asked Aerith while looking at the ceiling decorated with flowers and butterflies.

"Well, you know that I love you right…but"

"There is someone else right?"

"Yeah but… I don't know…"

"IF he likes you and you don't know IF he feels the same way?" asked Aerith shifting her position to looking at Zack sitting upright and smiling at him.

"…Yeah…wait, how did you know…" asked Zack startled that Aerith said HE.

"Zack, it's written all over your face and yes I love you, but I knew you didn't love me as a girlfriend, it was more of…how should I say it…in a sisterly way. And Zack, you won't know if he feels the same way if you don't let him know that you're interested." Said Aerith still looking at Zack, head tilt to the side.

"It's that obvious huh? Well, I have a feeling that he likes me…but I don't know how he would take it. We haven't been friends for long and I don't want to make things awkward between us. But everything about him is so…"

"Captivating? Leaving you breathless? And that you want to see him smiling and not hurting?"

"…Yeah, I mean I want him to know that someone is there for him. Want him to know… what it's like to be loved"

"…Then show him Zack, let him know how you truly feel. Tell him now, because not saying anything to him won't make things better. And I hate seeing you look like this."

"Yeah, your right, I guess I'll let him know when I talk with him tonight. So, what about you and me?" asked Zack looking at Aerith with his chin resting on top of the chair, while thinking about how he was going to start things off with Cloud.

"I'm still here if you need someone to talk to, or you need to figure things out. It's hard to here to it, but I know you still love me, just not the same way I thought you would; but I'm really glad you found someone that you really love." Said Aerith giving a warm smile towards Zack letting him know that everything was okay between them and that everything between Zack and his new found love was going to be great.

"Thanks Aerith, I feel a lot better now! I can't wait to talk to Cloud. Do you really think everything will work okay?"

"Yes Zack, I'm sure that everything will work out. Just let everything start out slow, and work your way into his heart. Well, you better go now, it's getting late so go home now and talk with Cloud." Said Aerith taking Zack to the front door wanting him to get things straighten out with himself.

Giving Aerith a hug and thanking her one last time, Zack felt like he was himself again after having that talk with Aerith to reassure himself. Shutting the door after their said goodbyes, Aerith felt sad but she felt happy for Zack at the same time too. She really wished that she was the one for him, but she knew deep within their relationship that it wasn't what she expected it to be. But after talking with him, she didn't regret anything. Walking back into her room, Aerith grabbed the pendant around her neck and made a wish that Zack and his new love will be happy together, no matter what became between them.

"_Cloud it's time for dinner! Don't let your food get cold!"_ cried Shera from the kitchen. Waking up, groaning and stretching from his nap, "coming!" said Cloud with moanful yell. Getting up and walking out of his room, Cloud didn't want to keep his mom waiting. Making his way over to the kitchen, Cloud made haste to his place right beside Denzel.

"Boys, how was yall's day?" asked Shera trying to start things off on a good note.

"School was great. Mrs. Garretson brought us some of her home-made cookies. They were really good!" chimed in Denzel who was really happy that he had a great day. And he couldn't wait to have more of those delicious cookies that Mrs. Garretson made earlier today.

"That's nice of her! Tomorrow you should tell her thank you for making those cookies. Cloud, how was your day?" said Shera smiling at Denzel then looking over at Cloud. Denzel was stuffing his face with food, "My day was good also." Cloud said in between his intake of his meal, unlike his brother who would talk with his mouth full.

"That's good, that's good." Shera said smiling at both of her boys. "So, Cloud, where did you get that stuff chocobo? The one that's in your room?" said Shera refilling her plate for seconds.

"Oh both me and Cloud got prizes. Cloud got a chocobo and I got a dog. A boy name Zack got them; he won them for us at a fair. He's AWESOME!" chimed in Denzel between bites of his meal.

"Ok, that's good and all. But Cloud, you're telling me that you skipped school to go to a fair?"

"Yes, but it wasn't my idea to go out and miss class!"

"_STOP lying to me!_"

"_I'm not lying to you!_"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me!" exclaimed Shera as she slapped Cloud.

"Don't ever talk to me in that damn tone. Since you want to be a pain in the ass, I'll show you one!"

Grabbing Cloud by his neck, Shera forcefully threw Cloud on the ground. Taking a belt from his husband's room, she started whipping him across the back and on his sides.

"You good for nothing son of a bitch! Don't ever talk back to me, don't ever raise your voice at me!" roared Shera still beating Cloud with a belt. Cloud bit his lip to keep from voicing the pain he was feeling. Opening one of his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw. Denzel was cowered in the kitchen corner crying, calling out to make their mom stop. It hurt him so much, to see his Denzel crying.

After the whipping had stopped, Cloud saw that his mom was clearly drunk again as usual. Seeing that his mom stopped, Cloud rushed over to Denzel and hugged him tight against his chest. Cloud was telling Denzel that he was sorry and wished that he had told him to go to his room, and wait there until everything was over.

Making no sudden urges to follow her son, Shera got what she needed and left the house, leaving Cloud and Denzel to themselves. Helping each other clean up the kitchen and the table, Cloud helped Denzel with his homework. Spending time with Denzel made him feel better, but taking him and Denzel out of this hell hole would make things a lot easier.

After helping Denzel with his work, Denzel fell asleep on his desk. Carrying him in his arms, Cloud gently put Denzel on his bed and tucked him in. Wiping away a few hairs, Cloud wished that Denzel didn't witness what he had seen earlier. Turning off the lights, Cloud stood at the doorway just looking at his brother, wishing that everything was back to normal and wanting the best for him and Denzel.

Making way back to his room, Cloud noticed that their mom wasn't back yet from wherever she had gone to. Making it to his room, Cloud plopped down on his bed with right arm lying across his face. Thinking about the events prior to what he was doing, he could no longer hold back the tears. Feeling guilt and shame, Cloud never wanted to see his brother devastated ever gain, it just made him hurt the most unlike the beating he had received from his mother.

Getting up and wiping his face, Cloud stretched to remove the aches in his body, if he could. Clearing out his pants pockets, he pulled out a folded piece of paper. Opening it up, he remembered that Zack gave him his email address, so that they could talk later. Heading towards his desktop, Cloud turned on his computer so he could have a chat with Zack. Finally after waiting for so long, Cloud clicked on his aim account and signed in. Clicking on the contacts section, Cloud typed in Zack's address, waiting for his reply.

Cloud hoped that Zack was already logged in so that he wouldn't have to wait until the next day to chat with him. _Bing~_ Cloud looked and saw that Zack was on and immediately sent him a message.

_xChocoboXFenrirx: haha nice aim name! xD_

_xZackDaPupx: shut up! =O nice name for ya too Spikey! xD_

_xChocoboXFenrirx: whatever. Yours suits you better…xD_

_xZackDaPupx: I'm not a pup! =O_

_xChocoboXFenrirx: you do act like one, and its kinda…nvm_

_xZackDaPupx: I do? And its kinda what?..._

_xChocoboXFenrirx: nothing_

_xZackDaPupx: No…tell me_

_xChocoboXFenrirx: fine…its…cute. Happy now?_

_He thinks I'm cute?_

_xZackDaPupx: aww you think I'm cute. And you're blushing about it too…_

_xChocoboXFenrirx: I'm not blushing! O=_

_xZackDaPupx: mhm sure your aren't blushing…there's something I want to ask you?_

_xChocoboXFenrirx: what is it that you want to ask me?_

_xZackDapupx: well…the thing is…uhmm_

_xChocoboXFenrirx: what is it Zack?_

_xZackDaPupx: jus' wondering if ya like to go out sometime? _

_xChocoboXFenrirx: like to hang out? sure I would like that._

_xZackDaPupx: YES! How about this weekend? If it's alright with you that is?_

_xChocoboXFenrirx: I don't have anything planned this weekend, so it's good with me._

_xZackDaPupx: SWEET! =D how's your brother doing?_

_xChocoboXFenrirx: he's doing fine, thank you for asking. Though I am worried…_

_xZackDaPupx: worried about what? What happened?_

_xChocoboXFenrirx: today my mom was drunk just like any given day, and was upset that I went to the fair, instead of staying at school, so she whipped me with a belt. But I told her it wasn't my idea to go out, and don't feel like this is your fault 'cause it's not._

_xZackDaPupx: damn-it…is she still over there right now?_

_xChocoboXFenrirx: she's still out Gaia knows where…and please don't feel like it's your fault._

_xZackDaPupx: I know…but still, I'm here if ya need me._

_xChocoboXFenrirx: I know and thank you. =)_

_xZackDaPupx: no probs, tomorrow you wanna sit with me and my friends during lunch? You can bring a friend if you like._

_xChocoboXFenrirx: that sounds good…I better go now, mom just got back…_

_xZackDaPup: damn-it, please be careful Cloud okay?_

_xChocoboXFenrirx: I will…well I gotta go…I'm only suppose to use this for school and such…I'm sorry…bye Zack, I'll cya tomorrow. =)_

_xChocoboXFenrirx has signed out_

_xZackDaPupx: bye Cloud…I love you!_

After signing out of aim, Zack felt happy that he had gotten to talk to Cloud, but he was worried about him also and his brother. Zack just so much wanted to run over there and take him out of harms' way. He wanted to show his love for Cloud and how much he really cared for him. Even though he was worried about him, he still couldn't get over the fact that Cloud agreed to go out with him this weekend and he couldn't wait to take him out. Lying down on his bed, Zack dreamt about Cloud and only Cloud.

After signing out of aim, before he could get to his bed, his mom was already standing under his doorway. Keeping her right hand on the post, Shera looked like she would collapse any minute now. Cloud knew that the moment he saw his mom that she was drunk again and that there was no way for him to protect himself from the outrage that was going to be unleash.

"What were you doing Cloud?" asked Shera walking stumbling towards Cloud, trying to keep herself upright like a beginner walking on a tight rope.

"Doing research for upcoming project that I have for one of my classes"

"Don't give me that bullshit you…you bitch…"

Cloud wished that he had someone to help him out in this situation, finding himself alone once more; Cloud had no clue on what to do now.

Knowing that Cloud was lying to her once again and feeling the effects of the countless alcoholic drinks she had, Shera felt so much rage stirring up inside of her. Making her way to Cloud, Shera started throwing things at him; anything she could get her shaking hands on. Cloud was hunched in a corner of his room, hiding his face; he didn't want to see this monster that was his mom.

Taking a belt, Shera started whipping Cloud once more. Yelling and whipping Cloud with a belt, Shera still felt rage held deep within her. After what felt like hours upon hours of being beaten, Cloud noticed that it had stopped. Gazing from the ground, Cloud looked up and saw that his mom was crying.

"Get out of my room…I HATE YOU! GET OUT! JUST GET…OUT!"

Realizing what had just happened; Shera stumbled back out of the room, without saying a word to her oldest son. Watching his mom leave the room, Cloud really felt like no one cared about him. Getting up, Cloud reached under his pillow and found what he was looking for and grabbed some night clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Turning on the water, Cloud thought it was best if he took a cold shower; where he would feel numb from the pain and the hurt. Taking that first step, Cloud got goosebumps all over his body, stepping into the rushing water, Cloud suddenly fought for air. After much needed cleaning, Cloud still felt dirty and was completely disgusted with him, ashamed of who he was, afraid of what will happen to him, scared of all that Gaia had set out for him. Cloud didn't want to feel hurt any more, he wanted no more pain, no more of the abuse. Taking the item that he got from under his pillow, Cloud looked at the razor.

Having second thoughts, he really didn't want to do this but he felt like he had no other choice. Placing the razor on his upper arm, he quickly cut himself and watched the blood run down his onto the floor and down the drain. After seeing what he had just finished doing, Cloud felt a sudden urge to do it again, so once more Cloud cut his skin, so that he felt clean again.

After having done this three times, Cloud felt it was best to get out of the shower, before his mom came at him again. After drying himself off and putting on his clothes, Cloud looked at himself in the mirror. Seeing his reflection, brought him to tears, he couldn't believe what he had done to himself. He felt guilty for his actions and he felt horrible because deep down he felt like he had hurt Zack also. And that was something he didn't want to happen.

Walking to his bed, Cloud grabbed the chocobo off from the shelf and tucked himself in his bed. Holding the chocobo tightly in his chest, he hoped that someday, he and Denzel will get out of this hell hole, and into place of safety. Just thinking of his dad coming back only brought tears…if he ever came back. After crying from his pain, Cloud didn't know that his father was closer to home then he thought.

YAY…this chap is FINISHED! =] don't hurt me, because I made Cloud get hurt too much in this chap…=O…ill make it up in the next chap, I PROMISE! ~hides behind sofa~ ~points at the cookies and cheesecake brownies on the table~ take'em…just don't hurt me! T-T I hope this chap was good, tell me what you think! And thanks to all the people who made me one of their many favorite authors, and to all who made this story one of their favorites, and to the ones who have reviewed this story, and finally not least…to everybody who has read this fic and has fallen in love with it, I LUV YALL SO FRIGGIN MUCH! xD And thanks to all the support and love for this fic. SO…is everyone happy that Cloud's dad is coming back…and FOR GOOD! Hmm…what could have happen to Cloud's dad when he was in war, that has mako involved…and what does that mean for Cloud and Denzel. Hmm… guess yall will find out later! Oh and if you're wondering when will…Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis and the others will make an appearance, just keep reading and find out…=] Please Review, I love feedback…it makes everyone including myself a better writer! Well until next time…Sayonara! =]


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Waking up to the smell of breakfast cooking, Zack really didn't want to get up, but the rumble of his stomach won the argument instead. So getting off his bed, Zack did his morning routine of stretches to get his body energized. After taking his morning shower, Zack couldn't help but to admire himself in the mirror.

After getting his school uniform on, Zack made his way to the kitchen where his breakfast was waiting for him.

"Morning Angeal, is breakfast ready yet?" asked Zack as he plopped himself at the table.

"In a minute, just wait for a bit pup and your food will be ready." Angeal replied as he continued cooking pancakes with bacon and sausage.

Setting his head on the table, Zack felt like he couldn't wait any longer for the food. Closing his eyes, his mind focused on Cloud and he couldn't help but wonder about the chocobo. Thinking about Cloud reminded him of their date this weekend and he could hardly wait for it. He couldn't believe how happy he felt, all that mattered to him was Cloud and seeing how happy he looked and that great smile of his every time he was around him.

"You're awfully quiet. Want to talk about it?" Angeal asked while setting a plate of food right in front of Zack.

"No longer seeing Aerith; I broke it off with her yesterday but she already knew why. I…uhh…found someone else." Zack said in between his bites of food.

"Ah, I figured that's what happened. Lately you've been happy more than usual as I would say. I figured something was up. So, how is this new person in your life?"

"Oh man, he's awesome and cute. And… uhm, did I mention it's a guy? But I really do like him…a lot. And there's just something about him, and the things that he has gone through, he deserves to be happy, and I want it to be me who shows him that gift of happiness."

After listening to what Zack had to say, Angeal set down his cup of orange juice and not even thinking for a minute, "Zack…you know that I have no problem who you date. But the problem I do have is how you assumed that I might have had a problem with it. And I could tell by looking at you in the eyes, that you really love this person. So, I say go for it."

After hearing what Angeal had to say about, Zack couldn't help but to feel happy; he was elated that his uncle was fine with whoever he dated, just as long as he was happy.

"Thanks Ang, you're the greatest!" exclaimed Zack who jumped from his seat to give his uncle a hug.

"No problem pup! So, when do I get to meet this guy who you love so much?" asked Angeal who gathered the dishes at the table so they could be washed.

"Well if things work out okay, hopefully this weekend…maybe, if it's not a problem?" Zack asked curiously hoping he could have Cloud over to spend the night just for one day.

"It's fine with me. And what do you mean by, 'if things work out okay…' is something wrong? Zack, you can tell me anything, you know that."

"Well…the thing is…his mom abuses him when she's drunk. And his dad is in the army still. So it's been tough on him. And I just want him to be happy, because he deserves it so much."

After listening to what Zack had to say, Angeal couldn't believe how much Zack had matured. From what Angeal could see, Zack was becoming more like his father. After setting the dishes aside, Angeal couldn't help but to embrace Zack.

"I know you do, it shows. And you do your best to make him happy. Now, get to school or you'll be late!"

"Yes! Cya later Angeal." Zack said while grabbing his things and headed towards his car.

After hearing Zack drove off towards school, Angeal hoped that Zack wasn't talking about the kid he was thinking of, if he was then that kid deserved every bit of happiness from Zack, but he also deserved something much more than that. Gathering his belongings, Angeal made haste to his own vehicle to the school.

Gathering everything that he needed for his classes, Cloud made his way to his homeroom. _Finally making it to homeroom on time!_ Reaching his destination, Cloud went to his desk and stared out of the window, only wanting this day to end…maybe. Somewhere inside Cloud felt like something good was about to come, he didn't know what it was, but he felt something and he wanted to get out of school so he could find out what was nagging him.

Snapping out of his own world, Cloud made his start to first period History. After reaching the classroom, Cloud sat at his desk and brought out his belongings to get started.

"Good Morning class. As you all know, you all have a test tomorrow. So, today work with your study partner and review the chapters and notes for this test. You may start…now." Sephiroth said to his class.

"Hey Cloud, do you have the notes from Tuesday? I wasn't here that day, I was wondering if you had them?" Thomas asked while scanning and flipping through the pages of his history book.

"Yeah, I have the notes. This test is going to be a pain, as our first one."

"Thanks and yeah. Does Kyle always do that to you or what? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to. But…"

"Yeah, Kyle has always been like that. It's been like that ever since I can remember. Look, could we not talk about this, please? Is there anything that you don't understand about this chapter?" Cloud asked who seemed to be looking uncomfortable about the asked situation.

"Yeah, sorry if I made you uncomfortable asking that question earlier. I understand this chapter, it's what he is going to put on the test that has me worried, ya know?"

"Yep. Ugh…I don't feel like studying anymore."

"Same here, how about we just pretend that we are studying but we're not? I mean, I doubt that anyone else in here IS actually studying for the test."

"Haha yeah, are you new here or no?"

"Yeah, moved here not too long ago; it wasn't fun for me back at home. So mom decided that we both needed a change of pace."

"Why wasn't it fun for you? Something happen?"

"Yeah…dad was drinking more and started abusing mom a lot and abused me when I intervened. But one day…he took it too far with me, so mom packed up our stuff and we left. And we been really happy and we like it here, so yeah it's good."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm kinda going through the same situation back at home. It's my mom though. She's done it since dad left to go back to war. She has always thought that he didn't like her anymore, so she drinks just to ease her pain. She doesn't believe a word I say, so she will go out and get drunk or whatever she does, and when she comes back, she becomes very abusive and I just can't take it anymore. But I don't want to leave my brother, I love him too much."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that, dude. But if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I hope your dad comes back soon. You really do need to get out of there."

"Thanks! Yeah, I hope my dad comes back soon. I miss him too much."

After many conversations between the two, first period was done and over with. Cloud and Thomas made their way to second period which they found out they had class together, neither one notice that their schedules were just about the same, but they had the same lunch period, which they decided to hang out with each other.

"Sir, we have arrived at our destination, so please be prepared for landing."

After waking up from his deep sleep, Cid got his stuff ready and prepared himself for the landing preparation. Finally in a long time, Cid will get to see his boys, and never have to worry about leaving them. After landing on base, Cid made his way to the main building to talk with the head person and make a phone call afterwards.

Making his way to the head masters office and signing more papers, Cid couldn't wait to see his kids and everyone else. After his routine was finally over, Cid made a mad dash to make a call. Reaching a pay phone, Cid decided to call his brother and tell him the news.

"Hello, this is Tiffany, how can I help you?" said the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Uhm, yeah. Could I talk with Rufus, this is his brother Cid. It's important…very important."

"Oh my…could you hold please, while I get him?"

"Sure Tiffany."

After setting the phone on her desk, Tiffany burst into Rufus's office.

"Pick up the phone! It's important…just do it!"

Looking at Tiffany's face, Rufus didn't question her so he picked up the phone and pushed the hold button.

"Hello…"

"S'up Rufus? How's the school goin'? How are Cloud and Denzel?"

"…CID! Cloud and Denzel are doing great in school. When are you coming home? But that doesn't matter, well it does matter, but anyways like I was saying, I just about have it with your damn wife!" Rufus exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"If ya calm y'er arse down an' uh let me speak, then maybe I can tell ya when I'm comin' home."

"I know, I'm sorry; but it's just that, we haven't seen you in a really long time; especially your two sons, Cloud and Denzel, whom you love so much. You need to come home soon, I'm starting to worry about Cloud."

"Yeah, I can't wait ta' see them either. But hopefully, I will get to see them soon enough. Tell me, when can you come an' pick me up?"

"…Where are you?" Rufus questioned Cid, who was stunned at what he had heard over the phone with his brother.

"I'm over at'a Fort Gillem…I'm home Rufus…this time for good!"

Absolutely stunned at what Cid told him, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Much to his amazement in the awe of the moment, he soon noticed the tears that were blurring his version. He couldn't be anymore more happier, he couldn't imagine how enthralled Cloud and Denzel are going to be when they see their dad.

"Cid, I think I just came up with the best idea to surprise Cloud and Denzel. It would give you plenty of time to hang out with them and all. What do you say?"

"I say…I'm in!"

"Ok, I'll send someone to pick, and when you get here, I'll explain everything to you."

"Cool, thanks Rufus. I can't wait ta see my boys…again and this time ta see'em for good. Well, see ya when ya get here."

"Ok, bye."

As Rufus placed the phone back to its cradle, he still couldn't believe what he heard. He always wanted to see his nephews happy, but this…this will mean a lot to them.

"Tiffany, I want you to announce that there will be an assembly this afternoon in the gym. And, I'm on my way to pick up our guest for the assembly." Rufus said as he put away his documents and such in his drawer, and grabbed his car keys from his desk.

"Yes sir!"

"Thanks Tiffany. Oh and after you're done with the announcement, head over to the gym and make the gym locker doors say 1 and 2. In door 1, which you will be in, you're going to have a sign that says, "Early Dismissal," and my brother will be behind door number 2. The assembly will take place during 4th period. And make sure everything is ready when you're done. Thank you, Tiffany."

"No problem, Mr. Rufus. I'll phone ya' when we have everything prepared."

Nodding to what Tiffany told him, Rufus made his way out of the school and towards his car. Looking at the time on his watch, the students were about to get out of 2nd period and head to 3rd. Inside of his car, Rufus stepped on the gas and headed off toward his brother, not wanting to waste time on anything.

_I wish this period would hurry up and end, so I can see Cloud during lunch. Haven't seen him…hope he is doing ok. Can't wait for this weekend, it's going to be awesome!_

"Mr. Fair… Mr. Fair… _MR. ZACHARY FAIR! IF YOU WANT TO SPEND TIME IN YOUR OWN WORLD, THEN I SUGGEST YOU DO IT AT HOME! IF YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR GRADE IN THIS CLASS…THEN YOU BETTER PAY ATTENTION!"_ Mr. Fawn shouted to daydreaming Zack.

"Oh sorry, Mr. Fawn, didn't mean to stare off into space on ya'. Uhm, what was your question again?" Zack questioned while scratching the back of his head and chuckling nervously, hoping Mr. Fawn wouldn't throw a book at him again.

"Hello students; pardon the interruption, but during 4th period, there will be an assembly, I repeat there will be an assembly. And we have a surprised guest who is coming…oops I said too much, hahaha, so 3rd period will be extended for another 10 minutes. And then head to 4th period and we will call you into the gym for the assembly, thank you that is all."

"Well, seems like we have another 10 minutes in my class. Just read chapter 5 and the questions at the end for homework. For now, do what you all want, but don't make too much noise or I'll make all of you take a pop quiz tomorrow!"

Shouting that they could do anything in the class, Zack just went back to staring out the window and thought about Cloud all over again. And he wondered who was the special guest for this assembly was, and he wanted to know why they cut out lunch for this guy. Zack wanted to see Cloud during lunch, well then he thought he could see him during the assembly and talk to him then. Now he just needed to wait until this class was over with and he could see the said chocobo and keep him company.

Finally reaching Fort Gillem, Rufus made it to the gate and showed the man his I.D. and progressed to where he needed to pick up Cid.

Parking and locking his car, Rufus made his way to the main building and couldn't wait to see Cid. Opening the door, Rufus walked in and started to scan the room for a scrubby dirty blonde man. Seeing a dirty blonde hair man, Rufus made his way up to the man, but as he got closer, he noticed it wasn't Cid. Rufus started to ask people if they had seen someone with short dirty blonde man, with an attitude problem and an accent different from everyone else, after getting a lot of, "No, I haven't seen anyone like that, sorry;" Rufus started to wonder if Cid really did comeback, or was it all just a dream.

After wondering around for a long time, Rufus decided that he should sit and looking at his watch 4th period had started…_Damn-it Cid, where the hell are you!_ Rufus started to get irritated, and was close to slamming someone against the wall to get everyone's attention.

"Why you lookin' like you jus' got your arse handed to ya by a behemoth?"

Raising his head from his hands, Rufus jumped tackled the person right in front of him.

"Cid, did you know how long I have been looking for you! The assembly for you is about to start and we are still here!"

"Oi, well if ya could get your arse off'a me then maybe we can get there before the whole thing goes hay wire."

Grabbing Cid by his arm, Rufus made his way out of the building and to his Porsche Cayman S.

"I know ya love me, but I didn't know ya love me this much ta get me this kinda car. So…where are the keys to this baby!"

"One thing we need to clear, this is not your car, second you're not driving, and third I didn't get you anything because I didn't know you were coming home 'til u called me!"

"Well, ya don't haf'ta sound like ya have your tidies in a wad." Cid said as he got in the car and slammed himself in.

After getting out of Fort Gillem, Rufus high tailed it to the school not wanting to waste any more time than what has already been wasted.

After many stops here and there, Rufus and Cid finally made it to the school grounds and shuffled themselves over to the school's gym.

"Ok, the students are not here yet. Cid, you're going to be in Boy's locker room, which is door number 2. When you hear me say, "will the person behind door 2, please come on out," that's your cue to move out. Got it?"

"Got'cha covered Rufus. I can't wait to see my boy's!"

"Yeah, well today after the assembly, there's an early dismissal, so you can spend all your time with Cloud and Denzel afterwards."

"Thanks Rufus. That means a'lot ta me. And it's going to mean a'lot ta them too."

"Attention students and teachers; please get your students ready for the assembly, I repeat, please get your students ready for the assembly. That is all, thank you."

"Looks like you better get in there now. And wait 'til you hear your cue."

Nodding, Cid made his way to the boy's locker room and seated himself on the bench. Thinking to himself, nothing could better happen than seeing his boy's today, right now.

Looking around and seeing all the students and teachers inside the gym, Rufus couldn't wait to give a special gift to Cloud and Denzel.

"Hey Cloud, who do you think this special guest is, that we just have to have an assembly for? And man…I'm starving!" Whined Thomas as he and Cloud made their way to find seats available.

"I don't know who this special guest this. I'm just surprised as you are and yeah I'm hungry too. Do you think…" before Cloud could finish what he was about to say, he was pulled into a bear hug.

"Cloudy, I was looking all over for you. Who is that guy you're talking to?" Zack asked while he practically glomped Cloud from behind.

"Don't call me that, and this is Thomas, a friend I made today." Cloud said looking over at Thomas, who nodded in agreement that Cloud had called him his friend.

"Cool, well nice to meet ya' Thomas. Let's say we find some seats." Zack said as he led the way to some open seats for all of them to sit down at.

After seeing that everyone had seated themselves, Rufus was now well prepared to start this assembly.

"Good afternoon students. I know that many of you are all wondering why is there an assembly today. Well, it's special for two reasons, one being that there might be something special for all you and two is because it's very special to two people. So I need both Cloud and Denzel to come to floor."

Whispers and talk could be heard among all of the students. And Cloud just sat in his seat stunned. Both Thomas and Zack looked at each other and then looked at Cloud, who wore a puzzled look on his face. Seeing that Denzel had made his way down, Zack tapped Cloud on the shoulder.

"Cloud…you okay? Your brother, Denzel is down there."

Looking over at Zack, Cloud felt at ease seeing Zack giving him that warm smile. Finally relaxing himself from his nerves, Cloud made his way to the floor of the gym. Reaching to where Denzel and Principal Rufus were, Cloud stood right behind Denzel and firmly gripped his brother's shoulders.

"Now that our two people have made their way down, let the assembly begin. As you can see, both the girl's and boy's locker rooms have numbers on them; Door 1 and Door 2. Now with you two being here, each of you can choose only one door, and when you choose a door, you will get something in return. So now you all know what to do, who would like to start this off?"

After hearing what was said, Cloud was still confused as he was earlier. But when he looked down at Denzel he was smiling and was thinking really hard on which door he wanted to open.

"I think Denzel wants to go first, don't you Den?"

Looking up at Cloud, Denzel nodded and couldn't keep contain his happiness any longer. Some of the high school girl's thought it was cute to see how Denzel was acting.

"Ok Denzel which door, do you choose?"

Thinking hard and looking at both doors right in front of him, Denzel smiled and found his answer.

"I pick door number…1!" Denzel said happily and jumping up and down on his toes lightly.

"Alright, will door number1 please open up?"

After hearing the cue, door number 1 opened up and revealed to everyone that the person who was behind that door was Tiffany. Making her way to where Rufus and the other were standing, she opened up her sign and revealed to the students that there was an early dismissal. Upon seeing the sign all the students clapped and cheered that they had the rest of the day off.

"Okay, okay, settle down everyone. There is still one more door that needs to be opened up. Cloud, you want to open the door with me?"

Looking down at Denzel, all he saw from him was that smiling face, and was sure that was all he needed. Looking back at the principal, Cloud nodded and stood right beside Rufus.

"On the count of three, we will open the door with this, "will the person behind door number 2 please come out," got it?"

Nodding once again, Cloud was still wondering why this was all happening today to him and his brother. With that, he held the megaphone with Rufus to call out to door number 2.

"One…two…three…will the person behind door number 2 please come out?" Cloud and Rufus called out on the megaphone.

After hearing the cue, Cid put on his hat and shrugged off any nerves that were left in him. Standing right in front of the door, Cid took in a deep breath and exhaled, not wanting to waste any more time, Cid pulled the door open and stepped out with his down. Then walking a few steps ahead, he stopped and looked up and saw what took his breath away. His two boys standing there, Cloud and Denzel, the look on Cloud's face made Cid's heart want to jump out of his chest. Cloud stood there in awe of the moment, not wanting this to be a dream, he couldn't believe what he was seeing…was his dad really standing there? Was he really right there in that exact spot? Or was this just some evil prank?

"Cloud…he's real, and uhm, your dad is back for good…he's not leaving you and your brother ever again."

"DAD!" both Cloud and Denzel chimed together and ran steadfast into their dad's arms. All three were truly happy that they could be a family again.

Claps and shouting could all be heard around the gym from every student that was standing. Cloud couldn't believe that his wish came true and that everything was made right, the way he wanted it to be. Zack couldn't be any more happier for Cloud. He was glad that his dad was back. But know he was unsure that he will get to spend the weekend with Cloud. Thinking about it, Zack figured he could see Cloud on another weekend and let him have his time with his dad, much needed time that should be spent on reconnecting with each other again.

"I love you boy's so much. I'm sorry that I haven't visited in a long time, but now I get spend every day with you. I'm so glad ta be back home, and ta you boy's." Cid said as he looked into his boy's faces.

"And with that I announce that school is over for today, so student's you are dismissed."

As the students made their down the bleachers, some made their way to Cloud's dad and wanted to pay their respects to him for serving in the army. Getting warm welcomes from the student's made Cid happy, but being there with his boy's made him burst with joy. After all was said and done, Cloud hugged his dad one last time to make sure it wasn't a dream and that this was real. Cid noticing that Cloud was squeezing him, turned and hugged his son back. It felt so good to be home and to know that he was going to be there for them every single day made him really appreciate everything that he loved a lot more.

"Cloud, I think someone is waiting for you." Cid said as he looked down at his oldest son.

Cloud turned around and saw Zack standing there with his hands in his pockets and kicking the ground lightly.

"Zack…how long have you been standing there?" Cloud asked questioningly, puzzled that Zack stayed behind longer than the other students.

"I've been standing here not too long. And I thought that maybe you could introduce me to your dad? What, you didn't think about that, that's cold Cloudy…that hurts." Zack said pouting and making the sad puppy eyes and cutting a heart shape over his chest above where his heart is.

"Oh, yeah I can introduce you two, and will you stop calling me Cloudy? I don't like that name…" Cloud said pleadingly at Zack.

"Okay, I'll stop but that's one of my favorites to call you…like spikey, chocobo and uhm theres one more but I'll save it for later."

"ZAAAAACCCCCCK!" exclaimed Cloud as he playfully punched Zack on his left arm.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop…for now, but I like giving you nicknames."

Both Zack and Cloud were going back forth playing with each other, laughing and having fun. Cid couldn't stop looking at how much fun Cloud was having with his friend. But he wondered what Rufus had told him earlier was true. He will just have to find out for himself, when he takes his boy's out to eat later today.

"So, Cloud are ya' goin' ta introduce me ta your friend?"

"Yeah, dad meet Zack, Zack meet my dad." Cloud said smiling at both Zack and his dad.

"Nice to meet ya'. Cloud here always talks about you, and missed you every day. But now that you're here, he's happy again." Zack said as he put on his best smile and put his arm on Cloud's shoulders.

"Yea'? He always wanted to do everything that I did when I was at home. And he's going to stay happy because I'll be home every day. And he will be happy cause he has ya' as a friend, someone he can trust, and if he trust you then I trust ya' also."

Cloud couldn't believe how much Zack and his dad were getting along. He was really that the people he loved most were standing right in front of him, even though he still couldn't tell Zack his true feelings for him, not just yet anyways.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Dad, uhm, this weekend I made plans to spend the night over at Zack's, I was wondering if that's okay with you, I mean, I didn't know you were coming home, so…is it alright if I spend the night over at his house?"

"Cloud, you don't have to…" Zack said but was interrupted by Cloud's dad.

"Yea', it's fine wit' me, you can go spend the night at your friend's house this weekend. Jus' don't do anythin' stupid, or get yerselves inta' some trouble."

"Cool, thanks dad." Cloud said smiling and looking back at Zack to see that everything was alright.

Zack couldn't help but smile back at Cloud; he wanted nothing more than the world to see Cloud smile like that. He wished Cloud would smile more like that every day, and only for him to see and no one else.

After everything was said and done, Zack left with his things and headed his walk home. Zack told Cloud if he still wanted to talk, they could do it over YIM, but that was only if he wanted to. Cloud told him that he would and that he liked chatting with him over YIM, before he headed to bed. Zack couldn't believe how awesome Cloud's dad was, and he was glad that Cloud was going to be happy a lot more often. Knowing that his dad was back, he wasn't afraid that no harm was going to happen to Cloud. And this upcoming weekend, Zack was going to let Cloud know, how much he meant to him, and how much he wanted to be with Cloud and that he wanted to make him happy all the time.

Making it home with his brother on his right and his dad on his left, Cloud couldn't be any more in shock. And he knew that Denzel was happy also. He couldn't believe that they were getting a second chance at being a family and that Cloud was getting everything that he ever wanted. Cloud was hoping that since his dad was home for good, would everything go back to the way it was? He hoped that it would, but there was still that possibility that something might happen and he prayed to Gaia that it will never happen.

So upon reaching home, Cloud went to his room and dropped his belongings on the floor and laid himself on his bed. He prayed to Gaia, while wrapping that stuffed chocobo in his arms, hoping that nothing will ever happen to him, his brother, his dad, Zack and his new friend Thomas. And with that Cloud drifted off to sleep,, with a smile on his face but on his heart, there was something lurking and Cloud could feel it but didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to be happy and to always to be happy. And he was going to be happy…wasn't he?

**I finally finished this chapter. And I am deeply sorry it took me this long to write out this chapter. But with school nearing its end, I had to study hard and get to being more studious in my study. But sure enough, summer semester ended yesterday…YAY! =D Now I just hope, I can get my financial aid to work out, and maybe I can get into fall semester hopefully. Things with me and my mom are still shaky here and there, and at times it's good, just so many ups and downs. Just leaves me looking like this at the end of the day _ but I learning to not let her get the best of me, it's hard but I'm doing my best to not let it hinder me. Other than that since I have like 2 weeks to myself, means…more writing yay! I'm really excited because I love writing and it's fun. I do have plans to make a sequel to this…O_O yes a sequel…=O I'll say it again in slow-mo…AAAAAHHHHHH ! xD MAHAHAHA, that's all I'm going to tell you…for now. Maybe the sequel will be a crossover…with KH…dundundun…=O that's it too much has been leaked…xD I'm glad I got this chapter over with no its time to work on the others and such. I love you all my readers, this was well worth my efforts of typing. So I hope it was well worth the wait. And please review, it means A LOT to me when you leave a review, I take it to heart and I love hearing what you all have to say, =D so much love to you all! 3 Til next time…SAYONARA! =D**

** RaynexNeo **


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

As morning came through Clouds' window, Cloud didn't want to get up. He just wanted to stay in bed forever if he could. As he tried his hardest to fall back to sleep, he could hear noises and laughter beneath him. Then it hit him, his dad came back yesterday, fighting with his covers, Cloud landed on his butt, and groaned as his butt came in contact with his carpet floor.

Making haste, Cloud realized that he fell asleep in his school uniform. So, in mind, Cloud made his way to his closet and brought out his other school uniform. Taking what he needed, he made his way out of the room and into the hall which was full of laughter and excitement. Cloud couldn't help but to smile and to be happy that he had his family back.

Making it to the bathroom, Cloud turned on the water to his liking and started to rid himself of his clothes. Feeling the lukewarm rush of the water hitting his body, Cloud relaxed and thought of the day ahead of him, he thanked god it was almost the weekend. Closing his eyes, again his mind mentally hit him…he had the rest of the day tomorrow with Zack. He was happy looking forward to it, but another part of him didn't know what was going to happen.

Thinking that he spent enough time in the shower, he turned off the water, dried himself off, and put on his school uniform. He still wish that he could somehow manage that hair of his, but no matter what he did to it, it would always fling back to that chocobo style, that he has yet to fall in love with. Dropping off his dirty clothes in the clothes basket, Cloud made his way back to his room, and start organizing his schoolbag.

"Cloud, could I come in? I uhh…we need ta' talk?" asked Cloud's dad behind the door.

"Uh yeah, you can come in."

So Cid, taking the initiative, opened the door, and stepped into his sons' room. Cid couldn't believe that Cloud kept his room the same way as he remembered it. His room walls were dark blue; tan carpet, that was very much kept clean; his bed, had a plaid comforter that had different shades of blue; just everything about room, Cid remembered the first time he painted this room.

"I see ya kept yer room ta' same. Cloud, could I ask ya somethin'?"

Cloud looked back at his dad puzzled. "Uhh…yeah, what is it that you want to ask me?"

"If ther' is anythin' that is ya' know, that is a botherin' ya, you would'a tell me, right?"

"Yeah, of course I will tell you, you're my dad." Cloud said with a smile upon his face.

Hugging his dad, he felt relieved from everything. Cid gladly accepted the hug, but he could tell that something was off. He wanted to know what was bothering Cloud, and he wanted to know if it had anything to do with Shera.

"C'mon, get yer stuff together and eat breakfast. We'll finish this here talk later today, ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

Just before Cid walked out of the room, he watched Cloud get his stuff together.

"Hey, dad…"

"Yes Cloud?"

"…love you, dad."

Together, both son and father walked down to the kitchen to have breakfast as a family again for the longest that they could remember.

"Yo, it's time to get up and eat breakfast, Tif, so get your ass up and out of bed."

Sighing and turning to look up at the ceiling, Tifa was just thinking…thinking of how to make Zack hers. She hated the fact that Cloud was falling for him. There just had to be a way for her to get Zack before Cloud could do anything. She didn't care if they were friends, just as long as he didn't know what she was doing; they will always be cool with each other, right?

Deciding that she had thought about it long enough, Tifa got up and got dressed for the day. She headed down stairs to go and fix herself some cereal.

"Well, looky here, the bitch is up, about damn time." Kyle said, as he ate his plate of breakfast.

"Shove it up your ass, and you should eat your food like this…" Tifa as she shoved Kyle's face into his plate of food. Seeing that Kyle had enough, she let go and laughed how he looked like a pig.

"Ya stupid bitch!"

Ignoring Kyle's rants, Tifa tried her best to come up with a plan to ruin Cloud. She loved him, but she loved to see him hurt more, it suited his personality best.

"I don't see why you are calling me, "the bitch," when it's you who has the problem with telling Cloud how you really feel…" said Tifa, grinning like a cat that had caught its prey.

Blushing furiously from Tifa's side comment, and not knowing what to say next, Kyle gathered his things and left the room. Sighing to herself and feeling completely good about her well being, Tifa realized that her idea was right in front of her this whole time. Taking her stuff with her, Tifa made her way to catch up with Kyle.

"I have a proposition to make…"

"I don't want to hear it, right now."

"Aww, don't be like that. When this idea of mine involves a certain blonde that you…"

"Whatever it is that you're thinking of doing right now, it better not have him being hurt." Kyle furiously said while gripping Tifa's shoulders, like he was gripping for dear life.

"Who said my idea was to get him hurt…what if it's to break him. Get him to open up to you. You know you want him; you know you just go at him for a great run. So, why not do him once, and get this crap over with already. Well, even if we do break, he's gonna get hurt either way, if you like it or not. So you want to do it, or are you a chicken?" Stepping closer, Tifa stood on the tip of her toes and got close enough to Kyle's ear and simply said, "either way you do or don't do this…I'll end up breaking him…myself."

Looking at Tifa's face, Kyle knew she meant business. Kyle had a feeling that whatever Tifa was up to, it was evil and he felt sick about it the more he thought on whatever was going on in that little head of hers.

"So, what is this little plan of yours?"

"I knew you wouldn't back down."

As she said those words, the glint in her eyes worried Kyle. Yeah, he would admit to himself that he liked Cloud, but he would never tell anyone about it. Of course, he would he would get furious whenever he saw Cloud with Zack, but he envied that relationship that they shared and Kyle wished he had that relationship, especially if it was with Cloud, or not.

Walking to the front gate, he stood near the school, letting the rush of the cool air run through his hair. Zack looked up into the sky, maybe today would be his chance to tell Cloud about his feelings. Just talking about the said blonde, put a smile on his face, and he wanted to give Cloud everything, he would give him the whole world if he could.

After sky gazing, Zack looked back to see what was around, and he saw a head of hair that he knew very well.

"SPIKEY! I MISSED YOU!"

Zack said, running at full speed and tackling the said blonde to the ground.

"Hi pup…I mean hi Zack…you saw me yesterday…and why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know that I usually don't like it when people call me that."

"Call you what…oh, I didn't mean to!"

"Well, you have something waiting for you…and you're getting that surprise now!"

Cloud couldn't stop blushing at Zack who was practically sitting on his legs.

"Zack, what are you going to do?"

"This…"

Suddenly, Zack started to lightly touch Cloud's sides and his stomach. He was going to kill him by tickling him, well not really kill, but kill him with joy.

"Zaaaaaacccccck! HAHAHA…stop it…I'm…hahaha…I'm sorry"

"Nope, not until you have learned your lesson."

"I learned my lesson…hahahaha…I'm sorr-hahaha…I'm sorry!"

"Okay!"

Zack got off Cloud and helped him up to his feet.

"That was mean Zack…now my stomach is hurting!"

Cloud said doing his best pout face towards, slightly glinting with tears forming in eyes.

Looking up at Cloud, Zack couldn't help but to blush, and almost on the brink of tearing up inside, because of the look on Cloud's face.

"Aww…Cloudy, don't give me that look. I'm sorry too, but…you started it!" Zack whined just like a little kid.

"I know. So, can I ask something?"

"I don't know…can you? I'm just kiddin', what'cha wanna know?"

Cloud who was blushing, like there was no tomorrow just stood there silent and just kept his eyes on Zack.

"Cloudy…Cloud, you okay?"

"Yes, uhm…I was just wondering what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Oh that…well, it's a surprise. And to start it off, you're going to my football game, and then comes' the surprise. But would you like to sleep over at my place, I can take you home on the weekend or your dad can pick you up."

"I would want to but first let me ask my dad."

"Okay, but we need to start walking to our class don't want to be do we?"

Shaking his head, Cloud walked with Zack to their classes. As they were walking Zack slung his left arm over Clouds' shoulders, and brought the Cloud close to him. Cloud jumped in his step a little at this sudden touch, but slowly started to feel comfortable. Being with the one person who he dearly loved so much, it made him want this person even more than anyone could ever fathom.

Waiting in the doctor office started to weigh down on Cid. He had been waiting in this very room and in the same seat for two hours, now going on three. His short temper was boiling underneath his skin, and he was chewing on his piece of gum like his life depended on it, so he wouldn't have an outrage in such a public place.

Letting his anger get the best of him, Cid couldn't take it any longer.

"Gaw damn-it, how much longer is this friggin' piece of shit of'a doc goin' ta take? I've been here for nearly three friggin' hours…how much longer is this waitin' goin' ta take?"

The nurse taking the initiative, she had a sedative in her hands just in case he was going to do something. So, getting out from behind the counter, she walked to the waiting room.

"Cid Strife, the doctor would take you now. If you have an outburst in the back like you did here, I will give you a sedative."

Looking up, Cid had an eye twitch. The nurse, who called his name, was one person didn't want to receive the sedative from. The nurse had more of a man figure than she did of a woman. Cid dared not to tick off the said nurse.

Making his way, he followed the nurse to the back room. After waiting for a small amount of minutes, a doctor who was deeply engrossed in a file he was reading walked in. His face still covered with the manila file, somehow found his way to the rolling chair and pulled out all the necessary units he was prepared to do for this appointment.

Removing the folder from his face, Cid saw a person he thought would be awesome for a role in a really freaky movie. The glint in his glasses and the smirk on his face while he placed gloves on his devilishly hands, made Cid want to get out of this place alive.

"Well… let's get this appointment started shall we?"

ZxC~ZxC~ZxC~ZxC~ZxC~ZxC~ZxC~ZxC~ZxC~ZxC~ZxC

Walking the halls, Cloud was running an errand for one of his teachers, who couldn't leave his classroom no matter how he loved the students. So while making his way to the main office from the senior high building, Cloud loved the way how this day was turning out. And he was more excited about tomorrow than ever.

Just as he rounded the corner, he found himself coming face with blurry vision. He tried getting up, but as he may, he found that difficult like something or someone was sitting on top of him. Then everything went black, panicking, Cloud thought this couldn't get any worse than it already had.

Then taking in another hasty and heavy breath, he found that this smell wasn't as pleasant and he started to drift in and out of consciousness, then he finally met destiny with darkness.

(Meanwhile…)

'Where is Cloud, he should have been back by now.' Thomas was trying his best to work on his and Cloud's science lab by himself. Getting nowhere, Thomas started to worry about Cloud. Fifteen minutes had already passed, and still no sign of the blonde. Taking off his goggles, Thomas made his way to the teacher and asked if he could go check on Cloud. Agreeing with his student, the teacher gave Thomas fifteen minutes to go find Cloud and bring him back to class.

Getting out of class, Thomas started running down every hall he could think of. With no sign of the blonde he started checking the bathrooms, starting on the math hall. No sign of Cloud there, Thomas dashed his way to the social studies hall. Finding the bathroom, he went in and found a surprising person occupying one of the urinals.

"Oui…likin' wutch'a see? If ya wanna see more of the show, ya gotta RSVP!" said the guy sheepishly while standing right in front of the urinal and looking over his left shoulder at Thomas.

Thomas, who could only stare at the in front of him, and was easily plastered by this stranger's mannerisms and the way he would look at him.

"I… uh was just…w-wondering…if you have seen m-my friend…Cloud?" asked Thomas was completely stunned by this guy and was stuttering like Porky the Pig who couldn't think to speak his words out clearly.

"Nope, I haven't seen this person you call Cloud. By the way, what's your name cutie?" said the guy cooingly.

"My name is Thomas, what's yours?" Thomas asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Well Thomas, my name is Derick, and I think you and I are going to have quite a time together," said Derick all too willingly towards Thomas.

'This is so the end of me,' thought Thomas as he slightly smiled at Derick.

If only this day could get even worse.

**A/N: So… I finally updated! Yay… *hears cricket noises* O_O why do I get the feeling that everyone is staring me down to death? And yes, I know it's been quite a long time since I have updated. I know writer's block can't save me; it's not an excuse, even though I did have it bad. On the other hand, I didn't have my laptop, because the battery and charger were acting funny, so I went to BestBuy to get it fixed and they said it would take 10-14 days until I could have it back, and that they would call me to pick it up. So, I finished the rest of this chapter on my blackberry along with Chapter 9 being written on it too. I got my laptop back yesterday! *happy dance* Somehow, I feel like I have just killed the light for Cloud? **

**Zack: I want Cloud!**

**Me: Cookies… anyone?**

**Zack: No one wants cookies! They want Cloud, and so do I!**

**Me: *crys* you will get Cloud back in the next chapter! **

**Zack: I better get Cloud… or else!**

**Me: Trust me, you will.**

**Zack: Me lost trust with you. **

**Me: *crys***

**So, here is Chapter 8! Tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review. And, a very big thanks goes out to everyone for the reviews and especially to **_**Princess Turk**_** for those lovely reviews! Now to continue with chapter 9 and getting it accomplished! **

**P.S. I'm so sorry for the big delay! And there's no excuse for it. Just been struggling here and there, and writer's block mixed with laziness (which I desperately need to work on!) and getting myself straighten out. So, I love you all, my reader's and my commentors/ reviewers. 'Til next time, Sayonara!**

***RaynexNeo* if I could leave my signature… lol **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up! I'm finding it really hard to concentrate on my work when I'm at home, but I'm trying to pull through my laziness. Thanks to everyone for reviews and sending me private messages, they're awesome! The thanks goes out to…(I'm sorry for the late replies!)**

**Yusuke kun I tried my best to get this out last week by mid night on Saturday, but my mind had other ideas and wanted to keep going. **

**Princess Turk for all those lovely reviews and encouragement! I hope I didn't kill that light at the end of the tunnel for Cloud. I promise good things will come to Cloud and Zack, it will just take a while so bear with me! I promise to make it extra special? :O**

**Hikari-chan (I know such a late reply… GOMEN!) Things will get better for both Cloud and Zack… eventually! D:**

**Megglez (even though I told you already…) yes, you can be my #0.5 fan! xD**

**Yoyo-yaoiJR thank you! And OC means OutofCharacter, not the show OC. And I don't think this fic will be 30 chapters… then again maybe. And I don't think I will put in a rape scene, so that our main couple will just get together and be all happy with each other in the end, just so that they could have their first make out session.**

**PriestessAdnara Thanks! I hope you will continue to read this fic!**

**Zack Winters LOL at the computer comment. Thanks for the encouragement and I'm waiting for your updates on your fics! Hope you can update soon! :O**

**emmyxogats aww… xD Hershey Kisses are the best! ;-)**

**nicegal1 thank you! I hope this chapter was worth it! **

**Well, enough of me already! Here's the next chapter! Go forth and read… and hopefully you won't kill me when you reach the end! O_o**

_Chapter 9_

(Cloud's P.O.V)

Everything hurts. My body, my mind, just everything hurts… everywhere. I feel cold, my stomach is getting hungry and I can't move my arms and legs.

_Well there goes my idea of trying to get out of here in on piece._

As I open my eyes, I wasn't welcomed to a surrounding with a clear view as to where I was, in this moment of time. Sheer utter darkness conformed my vision; enveloping me to who was around me.

_My head feels heavy, I feel like puking but there is nothing inside of me to clear out my stomach. Why does this have to happen to me now? I just want to go home, be with my family… be with Zack. Zack, I'm so sorry… Zack, please help me!_

My mind was rushed with memories earlier today. Tears flowing down my face, as I was remembering the moments I spent with Zack. I have never witnessed Zack being sad, and I don't want to see him sad because of me.

The restraints on both of my wrists and ankles are bound tightly and it seems that if I move either limb, one of them pulls the other, leaving me to guess that there is a binder connecting the two.

I can hear muffled voices, another noise coming from a generator or some type of machine.

_I'm guessing that I'm in the schools' basement or some separate building that holds up the machines that works everything on the school._

I can hear and make out footsteps, they sound sharp and precise. Maybe this person is wearing heels? Then they suddenly stopped, I knew that this person was more than likely standing over me.

Suddenly I felt a light touch, a hand, on my left side. It gently glided itself up like a swan gliding beautifully across the still waters. Then that very same hand, planted itself roughly around my neck.

"If you so ever, speak, talk back, or do anything out of place, I will make sure to you that my friend here will give you pain." I heard this feminine voice say to my ear like ice cold daggers.

Then I felt her fingers danced their way to my face. Spreading out like wings of an eagle, taking flight and looking and feeling this great new landscape of my features.

I wanted to scream, but I remembered what she had said to me, and my mouth wouldn't move the slightest bit. It figures that these people would cover my mouth. Gently I felt her fingers, pull down one of the corners, and then suddenly ripped it off of me.

I whined just a tiny bit. I tried to conjure, bring my voice back to me, but it seems that it has deserted me. I have no words to defend myself against them. So many questions and thoughts spun a web of chains in my head.

After I brought myself down from my thoughts and focused on the bigger issue at hand; everything was too quiet, I could decipher my own heart beating faster as each second or minute flew by. That's when I felt bludgeoning blow to my head, a kicked to my back and to my stomach.

I coughed and gagged on my own air. I could feel the bile moving closer to my mouth, the faint taste of blood mixed in. My mind and body doubled over and cried out in pain and agony. I wanted no more of this, I only hoped that my saving grace would come and rescue me.

Hearing these people bellow out with roars of laughter, it made me sick to the pit of my stomach. Hearing their voices crash out like thunder, made me wither inside, and drowning out every sense of feeling I had within me.

I felt vulnerable, disgusted, humiliated, lost and lonely, just every possible sense of sad feeling you can name, and I can raise my hand to signify that's how I feel at the moment.

I felt hands touching me this time. They were different from the one before. These were a lot rougher and grabbed harshly around my arm. From what I could feel, I was being brought to my knees.

"Now, if you would so much as to love to live… then be quiet or I would have my friend here hurt you again." I heard the voice from earlier said to me.

Knowing that my voice left me, I slowly nodded my head in agreement.

"Good, cause I don't want to hurt this precious body of yours… even though it is very tempting not to. Well, now that we have a somewhat agreement, I still have to show you what will happen if you disagree." The voice said again. I heard the said person retreating from me. I struggled somewhat to find a more relaxing position than the one I'm already in. But those strong hands and rough fingers found a weak spot and pierced into me, hitting my pressure point.

I gasped for air, tears filling up to the rim of my eyes.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes… my friend here is going to cut the bind that connects your arms and legs, and if you dare try to break into a run… well, I'll let you feel that soon enough." I heard the voice say sarcastically and I picture that person grinning ear to ear.

In turn, the said friend of the leader of this whole nightmare cut the bind and my arms and legs were set free and welcomed with relief. I brought my legs up to my chest and slightly pushed my legs between my arms. Did I mention that I'm double jointed? No, well now you know. Being bored all day and having nothing to do can totally bring out a whole new person in you.

"Hate to break it sweetie… but give it to him… give it to him good." I heard that female voice say, the evilness practically falling from her mouth like water running lightly down your throat.

Suddenly I felt something my left side behind me, then before I could do anything, I felt waves of electricity flow up towards my arm to my fingertips and down my legs to the tips of my toes. I screamed out in anger, in pain, in fear, and cried out with tears streaming down my face. I couldn't move my left arm and leg, and they felt dead to me at the moment. My head swam through the ocean of my thoughts, and I'm glad I came face to face with the darkness once more.

_Dad… Zack… please, someone help me!_

~*ZxC*~*ZxC*~*ZxC*~*ZxC*~

(Third P.O.V)

_What the hell is takin' so friggin' damn long? That's the nth time he has said, 'hmm,' what the hell is, 'hmm,' suppose to mean! That's it I can't take this crap any longer!_

Cid thoughtfully roared in his head, as the rimmed doctor kept checking his insides for any signs of something out of the ordinary. Already fed up as it is Cid thought it was time to ask him.

"So, what's the… OWW! What the HELL!"

"HUSH."

Practically seething never ending curses and beautiful sentences, Cid decided to bite his tongue and keep his mouth shut. As Cid started to come down from his rage, an idea popped in his head. Cid hummed a little tune to himself, if the doctor wasn't going to speak; he was going to make him speak!

"QUIET… imbecile!"

"Okay, but ya' didn't have ta sound like ya' had yer tidies in a wad." Cid spewed harshly, practically biting back from cursing the creeper.

Seething incoherent words under his breath, the said doctor kept his mouth shut and made haste as to hurry this appointment to its end. Seeing as to everything was fine and nothing too serious, Prof. Hojo wiped at his brow and sighed.

"You're finished. Everything checks out to be good… for now. So, I would like to see you every three months. But if you start to see any changes, call me right away. Or, I'll visit you myself. Good day." Hojo said with a glint in his eye as he looked over his shoulder at Cid, and walked out of the room as he came in.

After putting on the last of his clothes, Cid made his way over to the check out desk and made another appointment due in three months.

On his way out of the building, Cid looked up at the sky and gazed at sight of a cloudless blue casting over him. His sight lingered long and hard, thinking only of his two kids… especially Cloud. '_Cid… I can't stand Shera, that woman you call your wife. Cid, I'm worried about Cloud.' _ Those words played over and over in his head.

Cid was worried about Cloud too, but the way Cloud was acting with him this morning, said otherwise. But closing his eyes and focusing deeply on his eldest son, Cid knew that Cloud was keeping something from him. There was something more, when he looked into Cloud's eyes.

After some deep thinking, Cid thought it was best to talk with both his brother and his wife about this matter.

_Maybe, a little get together with our family will do some good. I know Cloud and Aerith were really close like brother and sister. I bet they still act that way._

Cid thought as he made his way back home, to tell Shera that they were going over to his brothers' house for dinner tonight.

oooOOOooo

'_Who's there? Cloud… hey, what's wrong?' Zack said as he spoke peacefully at Cloud._

'_Zack, th-there's nothing wrong. I-I'm fine really.' _

'_Cloud… please, look at me. Please tell me what's wrong! I want to help.' Zack said reassuringly towards Cloud. Zack lifted both of his hands and placed them gently on both sides of Clouds' face, awhile stroking Cloud's flustered left cheek with his thumb._

'_I-I… I can't tell you. I'm sorry!' said Cloud while stumbling at his words and looking at the one person who he can never tell that he loves him._

'_Cloud, why can't you tell me? There's nothing that you've done that you have to go and to apologize to me! Listen… you have done nothing wrong, so please Cloud, just tell me what's wrong.' Zack said honestly and sternly to the blonde hoping that he will believe what he said._

_Zack slowly pulled the blonde towards him, and willingly wrapped his arms around the person of his dreams. Zack wanted Cloud to know, that he, Zack, will always be there to protect him; give him that place of security, yet filled with unconditional love. _

_He wanted to be Cloud's shining shield, or was it Cloud's knight in shining armor, whichever it was, it wasn't a big concern to him at the moment. His main concern was Cloud, and he was going to tell him that he loves him._

_Pulling away slowly, Cloud looked into Zack's eyes and just seemed to have lost himself in there. He was mesmerized with the deep sense of pulchritude and tenacity that was held within Zack. It was like he was looking at the most serene sight he could ever lay his eyes on and he didn't want it to end._

_Taking his arms from the blonde's waist, Zack brought one of his hands towards Cloud's and intertwined their fingers. Both jumped at the little touch, but Zack noticed how good it felt to have Cloud's hand in his. _

'_Cloud, you okay? Your silence is killin' me.' Zack said a little laughingly at Cloud and giving his best smile, but his eyes expressed a worried stare at the blonde._

'_Well, w-what I want to tell you is t-that… I'_

'_What is it, Cloud? Tell me.'_

'_Zack… I…l-love you! I love you Zack!' said Cloud while his eyes burst out tears of happiness. _

_Zack couldn't believe his ears. His breath was caught in his throat. Those words that were spoken unto him from Cloud beat along side with his heart. It was like he was hearing an angel sing a song only made for him to hear. The beauty of it, there was no word he could use to describe that could make sense of what he just heard._

'_Zack… Zack… Zack'_

"Zack… ZACHARY FAIR! WAKE UP!" screamed the teach from the front of the class, with steam fuming from his ears, and sweat rolling down from his hairline, down the curve of his face and sizzling from the heat radiating from his body, because of one student slept in his class.

"I love you too Cloud!" Zack shouted as he straightened himself up in his seat and was wide awake.

Hearing what their classmate said, the whole class erupted with laughter at Zack's wild outburst.

"Bribery isn't going to take you very far Mr. Fair. Mr. Fair would you please step out of my classroom with your things; I will see you in my class… after school, in detention."

"Damn it" Zack said under his breath and rubbed at his temples as he made his way to the door.

"There will be no vulgar or crude language spoken in this classroom."

'I know…' thought Zack as he shut the door behind him.

Walking the hall for a bit, Zack found a spot beside a set of lockers. Tossing his schoolbag aside, Zack eased himself down and planted his head into his hands. Zack couldn't stop thinking about that small dream he had moments ago. He knew he should at least try to get his feelings out to Cloud today, but what happens if Cloud didn't like him? What would he do then?

A plethora of questions were flying around his head. Were Cloud's feelings were just as strong as his? Would Cloud love him back? Just so many questions swamped his head and it was driving him to utter insanity.

Just as he lifted his head up, he felt his side pocket vibrate. Taking out his phone, he saw that he had received a message. Opening his phone, and going to his message box, Zack opened the message, and was stunned at what he was reading.

'_Hey it's me Aerith. Zack, I don't know if it's me or what, but I feel like someone is in trouble. I get this feeling that it might be Cloud, but I could be wrong. But for some reason, it could be that he is in trouble. Please, Zack find him before something really bad happens.'_

Reading the message over and over redundantly, Zack's mind and body wouldn't function. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and couldn't scream out. His mind was swamped as it was, and this just made him lose it, made him lose control. Shoving the phone back in his pocket, he grabbed his bag, and ran like his life depended on it.

He didn't know what he was doing at the moment, but thinking, Zack knew one other person who he could use the help to search for Cloud. As he started to run down the hallway, his mind came back into focus and the one thing that hit him square in the head was that he had to use the bathroom.

So making a quick turn to his right, Zack walked into the bathroom and saw the one person who could help him in the slightest bit possible, but seemed to busy with someone else at the moment.

ZZZZzzzzXXXXccccCCCC

'_I can't move, why? He's… he's right in front of me and I can't keep my mind straight! He's so full of himself and he is… good looking. WAAAAIIIT! Did I just compliment him? Oh Gaia… he's looking at me. I bet I'm blushing… damn-it!' _

"Are you thinking about me, Thomas? Hmm…" Derick asked cooingly towards Thomas.

"Zack? What's up dude?"

"Huh… 'Sup Derick? Thomas…THOMAS have you seen CLOUD?" Zack roared inside the guy's restroom.

"Hi to you too Zack, and no I haven't seen Cloud since he left in the middle of our science class. He was gone for a really long time, and I was getting worried, so I asked our teacher if I could go look for him and haven't found him since then. Thought I would start looking in the restrooms, because you know how Kyle and his little gang can be, but no signs of Cloud anywhere." Thomas said worriedly to Zack, eyes filled to the brim with worry and hoping to find his friend.

"…" Zack turned slowly away from Thomas and clenched his teeth together. He really hoped that he can find Cloud before something happens, if that hasn't already taken place, maybe hoping he could stop further harm from starting.

Zack begrudgingly walked towards one of the urinals and tried his best to think of where could possibly Cloud could've gone. And here, Zack thought today would be the day that he could tell Cloud what he wanted to say for so long.

'_Cloud… no matter what happens, I will find you. Please… just hang in there a little longer!'_ Zack thought to himself after he calmed down. After doing his business, he washed his hands and started making his way to the restroom door, only to be stopped suddenly by a strange noise.

"Did any of you make that noise?" Zack asked as he turned around facing Derick and Thomas.

Both boys' shook their heads, telling Zack that they didn't, but before either of the three could say a single word, that strange noise came back. Zack and Derick only looked at each other once and made their way to the stalls'.

Kicking each stall door one by one, they found themselves faced with the last stall. Looking at each other with determination and worry, Zack and Derick let the last stall have it; the door broke off its hinges and fell on top of the toilet. Picking up and moving it aside, both boys' let out a bloody shout.

"RENO!"

Puppy-n-Chocobo

'_It's useless, I can't move both of my left arm and leg. It hurts let alone just to lie on top of them. I feel so __**useless**__, __**weak**__, and __**pathetic**__.' _Cloud thought to himself as he was receiving hit after hit to his bruised and weaken body.

"This whole thing will be much easier for you if you just confess already! Now… do you or do you not have anyone who cares about you?" screamed the feminine voice.

_I don't want them to hurt Zack, and I don't want to hurt him either. _

"NO!"

"Wrong…wait, I think you might be right. I don't think there is anyone who cares much about you. Hmm… didn't you made a new friend with that crazy ravenette? Oh what's his name again? I know… Zack Fair! Yeah, that's him, but I don't think he cares about you the same way you care about him. He's always flirting with that ex girlfriend of his. I don't think they broke up, they're always together, being all mushy mushy with each other."

_Why does this voice sound familiar? It's like I have known this voice since forever. But why can't I remember!_

"I bet you're trying to figure out who I am, aren't you?" said the voice sweetly throughout the room. Stepping closer and leaning down close enough to where only Cloud could hear, Cloud couldn't believe it.

"It's me your friend… Tifa. You were always so easy to pick on! Seeing you like this, it just makes my heart beat faster. I never really intended on us being friends forever, as you would have hoped for. But if you ever mentioned this little charade to anyone… ever, next time you won't be so lucky."

_Tif… Tifa, why? It can't be Tifa! There's no way it's her. I… her… we been friends since we were kids. __**Why**__**TIFA! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! **_Cloud couldn't believe that the one person that he trusted with everything was or maybe standing right in front of him. And here he is, showing how vulnerable he could be.

All Cloud could do was just stare at the blackness from the blindfold and feel horribly stupid. His thoughts were shaky, his body immobilized, and everything from here on out will just fall apart. And there was nothing that he could do to prevent it.

"You could probably more than likely guess who is with me in all this. He's known famous to you all the time with him and his little gang. He's also my cousin, poor thing didn't want to see you get hurt, but after convincing him here and there, he caved in, such a fool I would say. But after all is said and done, it's true that people will do the craziest things when they are knocked up in love with someone. Oops, did I let out his secret? Yes, Cloud… Kyle loves you like a dog loves its master."

"I think I said why too much as it is. Well, I'm pretty sure that your new friend Zack can't return your feelings as you so hoped that he would. Last time I saw him, he was still hanging around that girl, Aerith, from what I could see, looks like they were still hitting it off. I think he said something along the lines of, 'I think I only like him as a friend, there's something about him that mysterious.' Then again, it could mean something else, but what are the chances in that? I think maybe, you will never find that special someone."

Tifa said all too daringly towards Cloud. The look in her eyes, the smirk in her smile, and the pose of her body just radiated and foretold that she was a backstabber and can twist words and manipulate her victims into believing anything that she told them.

"You're… you're wrong Tifa! I do have people who love me!"

"Oh really, sure your real mother loved you, but she died all because of you, if you weren't born Cloud, then your mother would be alive! Your stepmother never has nor will she ever love you. Unless beating and hitting you with anything and everything means that she loves you dearly. Face it; you're alone in this big world all over again. Kyle, give it to him and you know what I mean. Well, it's time for me to go… next time, you won't be so lucky."

_Maybe Tifa is right… if I wasn't born, then my mom would be alive. _

With that being said Tifa walked back towards Cloud and slapped him in the face. She pulled the blindfold off from him. She put her hand under his chin and gently lifted his head so she could gaze into his eyes. Silence passed between them and when no words were exchanged between them, they knew what the other was thinking.

Taking her pride filled stride with her, Tifa left the room and headed where only Gaia would know. As minutes passed between the silent room, Kyle knelt down in front of Cloud and looked at him like he never looked at him before.

Reaching his hand out to touch Cloud's cheek, Kyle couldn't take his eyes off the blonde who was right in front, staring at him like a deer in headlights.

_Why is today so confusing? I don't want __**HIM, KYLE,**__ of all people touching me. Zack… where are you?_

Cloud couldn't help but to let a single tear slowly roll down the side of his face. His throat hurt from all the screaming he had done earlier, his body weak from all the beating and abuse, and his mind shut down and trying to figure out what had been said. Cloud couldn't do anything to get away from his predator that had been vouching him for so long, had been told his deepest secret.

The way Kyle was touching him, it felt wrong, he felt like throwing up, he wanted to scream, to shout, do anything to voice that he was in trouble. He felt dirty, he felt like a play thing, he was scared, fearful, abused, and condemned to the one person who he never wanted to be in the same room with or to be alone with him.

He heard Kyle scream at him, punch, kick, whip, and spit upon his body. Cloud just wanted to die right then and there. He didn't want anyone, let alone Zack see him like this; weak, vulnerable, and downright humiliated. He felt dark inside, it swept over him like a vast storm moving across the open plains. He could feel his body succumb to the event being foretold, his mind malfunctioning, his eyes no longer that shiny color of blue, it was replaced with a dullness shade.

His eyes, red and puffy from all the crying and weeping, that he had received from the trauma. He felt like an animal, trapped in a horror house, getting ready to be slaughtered. He didn't listen to what his heart was telling him, he listened to what the darkness inside of him.

After all that had happened to him, everything was quiet and still. He lifted his head up and saw that he was alone. No one was with him, no one is here to comfort him, no one is here to make him feel safe, and to feel cared for. He was yet again lonely, like he was when his mom died. He regretted that day ever since, he hated the fact that he wasn't strong enough to rescue his mom.

He hated the fact that he has an abusive stepmother as a replacement. He was always lonely, and he will always feel lonely. Too tired to cry or do anything for the matter, Cloud fell into a deep slumber.

_I am lonely… Zack, I'm sorry that I failed you._

After being drawn out of his little slumber Reno woke up to a white ceiling and the smell to a doctor's office.

"Glad to see that you're awake. How are you feeling?" asked Catherine as she checked Reno for any other signs of injury and discomfort.

"A lil' dizzy up in the head, sore here and there, but in all I feel shabby, yo." Reno said as he slowly edged his way up to a sitting position.

"Nothing that a little medicine and a little rest can't fix. Just remember to take it easy. Zack, Derick and Thomas are all waiting outside for you. They seem concerned about something, so you are free to go, but if you feel anything else bothering you, don't hesitate to come back here, understood."

Nodding slowly, Reno made his way out of the door and glomped by his puppy friend Zack in a breath taking bear hug.

"Glad to see ya too pup."

"For the last time already… I'M NOT A PUPPY!" Zack said being defeated, as he pouted and crossed his arms across his chest; while the other three burst out with a roar of laughter at Zack's little display.

"Fine, you're not a puppy dog. Anyways, the nurse said y'all were concerned with something and I'm guessin' y'all want to ask me somethin'. Well, before y'all start askin' the questions, I'll just lay it out for y'all. See, I was walkin' in the halls and heard two maybe three or four people talkin' in the hallway. So, me being curious as I am, stayed far away and played with my phone, and listened in on what they were talkin' ', as I was secretly listenin' in on them, one voice I recognized and that was Kyle. But he didn't seem all too pleased with the little charade that the group was plannin'. He seemed quite upset and pissed off. But the other voice I heard was a girl, so, me bein' darin' and all turned and saw Cloud's friend Tifa. I couldn't believe it yo, she was talkin' 'bout doin' somethin' to Cloud. Zack, you know how I am, I know how much you like Cloud, it's written all over your face all the time, so I asked them why would they hurt Cloud, I pacifically asked Tifa. I always see her with Cloud, and next thing I know, I'm out cold."

After taking in what Reno said, Zack just let it out. He punched the wall right beside him, kicked the small coffee table off its legs. Before he could do any further damage, Derick and Reno held him back and brought him face to the ground, all awhile Zack struggled to get up and find the bastards who were hurting Cloud.

"GET OFF OF ME! DERICK! RENO! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO FIND CLOUD! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO GO, HUH? CALM DOWN, YO!"

"I-I HAVE TO FIND HIM! H-HE NEEDS ME!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU HAVE CALMED DOWN!"

Struggle after struggle, Zack found out that that the more he struggled the less time he would have to rescue Cloud. Finally easing into a state of tranquility, Zack breathed in and out repeatedly and asked once again to be let go.

Seeing that Zack was a lot calmer than before, both boy's let Zack up, but still kept him in his place if he ever tried to escape.

"What on GAIA happened here?"

"Jus' a lil' rough playin'. Sorry 'bout that, it won't happen again. Our lil' puppy here got excited 'bout somethin' and made a big deal out of it and should apologize for causin' a huge commotion." Derick said reassuringly to the nurse and glaring back at Zack, knowing that he too should apologize.

"I'm sorry, but it won't happen again. AND I'M NOT A PUPPY FOR THE LAST TIME TODAY!"

Knowing that these boy's meant no harm, Catherine accepted their apologizes and went about her own business. Leaving the boy's to clean up the mess and make sure to throw away the destroyed table and scrapes in the trash can.

"So, what are we going to do, yo?"

"What do you think we are going to do! We are going to save Cloud. And by saving him, we going to find Tifa and force her to bring us to Cloud. That's what we will do!"

"Zack… What happened to Cloud, and what does Tifa have to do with it?

Zack stopped what he was doing in his tracks, that voice, he heard it before, and they all did. Zack slowly turned around and standing right before him was the one person that he hoped that he didn't have to break the news to. Principal Rufus was standing right there, his facial expression confused and worried about what Cloud was involved in.

"Tell me, Zack, what happened to Cloud!"

"I think you need to sit down first and listen to what we have to say. And don't interrupt us until we are finished." Zack stated firmly at his principal.

Nodding and moving swiftly towards the bench, Rufus elegantly seated himself and was all ears to hear what they had to say. After hearing each story from all the boy's in the room, Rufus was dumbfounded, mouth opened wide, eyes wide like a robber caught by a policeman.

"So, all this time Tifa was toying with Cloud. Pretending to be his friend, pretending to care about him when he needed it the most." Said Rufus as looked at the floor below him and shook his head side to side. He couldn't grasp what Cloud might be feeling now. After all that has to happen to him and now this, Cloud might never open up to anyone.

"Tiffany, call Tifa Lockheart to my office."

"What do you plan on doing with Tifa?" Thomas asked, curious as to how Rufus was going to handle Tifa.

"Going to make her regret that pretending to be someone's friend is the best thing to do that this world is full of hatred and cruelty." Rufus said as he turned around and started heading to his office.

"Oh, all three of you are coming, so, once she tells us where Cloud is, I want you, Zack to go get him. The rest of you, go back to class, I'll give each of you a note telling your last period teacher where you all have been. And I'll have informed your other teachers as well."

"Pardon the interruption, but will the student, Tifa Lockheart please report to the Principal's office, I repeat, Tifa Lockheart please come to the Principal's office, immediately. Thank you, that is all."

Taking her leave to the Principal's office, Tifa was frantic with the announcement. But she was happy how things had turned out as she had planned. As she arrived to the main office, Tiffany escorted Tifa to Rufus's office.

Walking into the office, Tiffany locked the door behind her, for the time being until the principal showed up.

"Why did you lock the door?"

"So that you won't get away, and you're under my watch until Principal Rufus shows up to deal with you. I saw you and two other people skipping classes in the hallway on the school's camera. What, you think they don't work, they always worked, we just make them look crappy, so that student's like you will get caught."

"Whatever." Tifa said as she took herself to the chair in front of the big ivory desk.

After a few minutes had subsided, faint footsteps and whispers could be heard behind the door. Unlocking the door, Rufus and four students resided themselves into the office. The last person to enter into the office was Zack and slowly raising his gaze, his eyes made contact with none other than the person who had threatened to make Cloud's life miserable.

"HOW DARE YOU CONSIDER YOURSELF CLOUD"S FRIEND! YOU EVIL BITCH! I SWEAR IF YOU EVEN HURT CLOUD OR LAID A HAND ON HIM, I SWEAR TO GAIA, I'LL BREAK THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!"

"Zack drop it, she isn't worth it, yo!"

"Zack. Stop. Now. Taking your anger out on her won't help anything."

"EVERY ONE. BE. QUIET." Rufus shouted over his students.

"Thank you. Now, to get things started. Tifa, the reason why you were asked to come into my office is because, one of the student's here heard you talking about doing something to another student here at the school, is that true?"

"Yeah, I did. What's it to you? And if you're wondering if it's someone precious, then yes. And like I said before, what's it, or rather he is to you?"

"Well, that particular, student if my guess is correct which happens to be Cloud, he is my nephew. And if anything happens to him while he is under my care and under my watch, then there will be harsh consequences against you as a student for threatening another individual."

"What happens if I tell you it wasn't my idea to act upon this so called, 'incident.' That it was someone else who…"

"That's a load of crap! Stop trying to ask innocent, when you know it was you who started this incident with Cloud."

"Zack that is enough! No more talking from you."

"… fine."

"Tifa, as you were saying?"

"Oh well, so, what I was perfidious and Zack caught me. It doesn't matter, anyways, yeah I took Cloud. And I might have done something to shaken him up a little here and there, like ruffle his feathers." Tifa chuckled delightfully in the office.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS CLOUD?" Zack shouted as he grabbed a handful of Tifa's shirt uniform.

"I think you should treat me nicer, Zack. Put me down first, and maybe I'll tell you where your secret crush is hidden."

Zack dropped his gaze from the face in front of him, and loosen his grip on the person's clothing. Taking a step back, Zack walked back to his spot beside Reno and slowly lowered himself to the floor.

"Since that is out of the way. Sure, I'll tell you where is, but I don't think he will be the same Cloud that you once knew him as."

Zack hearing what had been said didn't want to register what had slipped out from her mouth. His insides churned slowly, filled to the brim with disgust. He wanted to rip that smirk and glint from her eyes and mouth. She had no right to talk about Cloud like that. She doesn't understand Cloud like he did, she couldn't care for him like he did, there was absolutely that she could that could possibly replace or reciprocate Zack's feelings for Cloud.

"Where is Cloud? If he is hurt, I will make sure to rip up your scholarship and I will have to ask you to leave this school."

"He's in the school's generator room. But like I said, he probably won't be the same Cloud, you once knew him as."

Once those words left her mouth, Zack walked up to her and slapped her on her right cheek. Leaving her to stare at him, Zack ran as fast as he could to Cloud. Zack felt like he let Cloud, he wasn't there to save him, he should have checked up on him after his classes were over, he should've had someone look after him if he couldn't be there with him. He hoped to Gaia, that nothing about him had changed. A single tear escaped his eye and rolled down his tanned skin. He tried his best to shake the horrible thoughts from his mind; he wanted the memories of Cloud smiling, of him laughing, and of Cloud being together with him.

As he came to the door containing Cloud, his right slowly took its journey to the doorknob. Slowly turning the rusty object in his hand, he turned it out and pushed it open. Seeing the barely lit room come into view, nothing but machines filled his vision.

Taking his stride with him, Zack left the door open and ventured further into the room. Coming around the last corner, time just seem to slow down, his heart beating faster, his anger rushing throughout his body. The one person he deeply cared for was right there, tied up by his wrists, body barely breathing, blood spots here and there.

"_**CLOUD!**_"

**(A/N): Well, majority of this turned out different from what I had on my BlackBerry. I was planning on stopping on it, but then I decided that I didn't want to make this particular event like 3 chapters, so I kept typing and typing. And I have no clue how all of it came to me, it just did. So, if anything feels a little off, like the characters and so forth, I truly apologize for that! Lately, I've been out of it myself. I was typing this story with 2 swollen knuckles on my right hand. How did that happen you ask? Well, I have a short temper and anger issues, but it only happens when I'm stressed out completely or when someone ticks me off. So my (bad habit) stress reliever is by punching a wall or something. Don't worry I don't punch a person to take my stress out. And after all this typing, now the fingers on my left hand, hurt too. But I can deal with it! Nothing that I can't handle! **

**So… how was this chapter? If something is wrong with it, please tell me, but in a nice way. I had an anon review on my other fic, who criticized my work, which I don't mind at all, but the thing that ticked me off was how he/she approach it! So, please, if you have something to say about anything, please don't be rude. That's all I ask for. Sorry if I made mistake here and there, we're humans, we make mistakes, that's what we do to correct ourselves. And if any of you caught that A/N note that my friend posted on here, yes I got my internet back. And yes, if you're wondering my house is really old…like 50 years old. And it's still standing! Still uses fuses to run electricity through the house. Some connection in the fuse box screwed up and we had someone who knows us really well, fix it for us today and we didn't have to pay dime. O_O I KNOW RIGHT! I'm glad my dad didn't have to pay, cause my parents are like in a financial crisis. And, it's been hard for me to find a job, so, since I don't have one at the moment, I guess writing this story for all of you, is like a job? So, I'm happy if my story makes you happy… it's personal to me in a way. This fic holds a place in my heart, and I hope each of you will continue to read this til the very last chapter! **

**I promise this is the LAST BIG thing to happen to Cloud. I mean, yeah later on he will be in a depressed state and etc, but I wanted to make this feel real, like you, the reader could connect to it. Cause in reality, we as humans struggle through harsh things in life, and when we reach that breaking point, something huge happens along the way, and that silver lining is taken from us for the time being, but as we struggle to survive, to fight on, we actually come to that breaking point that we longed for so long. So that's how I want to do this story; I want my readers to have a somewhat connection to this, and if you can't connect to this, please don't stop reading it until it's finished. I didn't mean to go serious on y'all! Oh another thing that took me awhile to get this out, is that I have one of my brother's dogs in my room. Yeah, I'm dog sitting, poor thing, was positive for heart worm. But he's doing much better! Yeah, hes the baby in our family, Shadow is big and fluffy! Hes a pure bred black lab with a white spot on his chest in a shape of a diamond (ex. but its vertical, not horizontal) xD But thanks for reading this chapter and please R&R! =) 'til next time SAYONARA!**

***Rayne* **


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Previously on Behind Closed Walls of My Heart:

Zack found Cloud in the school's generator room. He found the blonde breathing but not responding to him. Zack immediately called Rufus and told him that he found Cloud and that he was going to call for an ambulance. Charges are being held against Tifa and her cousin Kyle. Cloud has injuries but none that are serious, but is in a mild state of coma. So, how will everything turn out for Cloud and Zack? Read this chapter and review.

(Denzel's P.O.V)

_It has been five days since my brother was taken to the hospital. He missed his first, 'date' with Zack. I'm calling it a date, because I can tell how much Cloud really likes Zack even though he won't admit it. I was in my class eating lunch with my classmate's when my uncle came to our room. _

_ I saw him and my teacher talking for a long while, when I turned around to face my friends, I heard our teacher gasp loudly. Next thing I know, Mrs. Garretson is handing me my stuff and telling me to go with my uncle. _

_As my uncle and I made it outside of the school, my dad was walking up to us. I heard uncle Rufus mumbled something but I didn't catch it. He then grabbed my dad by his arm, and pulled both of us to his car. That is when uncle Rufus told us what was going on. _

_Dad freaked out all the way to the hospital, he used uncle's cell phone to call mom and have her meet us at the hospital. I doubt that she will even care when she hears about this. I know dad may love her and all, but there is another side that he has never seen from her. _

_The past five days have never been the same for my family, Cloud still hasn't woken up yet, mom and dad are constantly fighting, and Zack is blaming himself for the way Cloud is right now. Sure Zack and his teammate's had won their game, but Zack was hoping that night after the game would have been spent with Cloud. He stayed the whole night, along with me and my dad. _

_The fighting between mom and dad is a reckless one. When dad told my mom what happened, she wouldn't believe it. She told dad, that Cloud was instigator that he constantly got in trouble. She believed that whatever took place, this would make him think twice before he does something irrational. When dad heard that, his anger was like freight train, he cursed at my mother, not that I blame him, if dad wasn't here and I had to tell her, I probably would have done the same thing._

_Mom was astonished that dad had slapped her; she was angered that he believed his brother and not her. So, she decided to leave and dad told her to never come back. Dad hasn't recovered any sleep at all. He stays up all night, just hoping and praying to Gaia, that Cloud would wake up. The doctor told us that Cloud is in a mild state of coma, nothing serious, except broken ribs, bruises and cuts all over his body, and he mentioned that there are self inflicted injuries as well, but have healed over time._

_Dad just broke down when he heard that Cloud was causing harm to himself. It's the first time that I have ever seen him cry. He was so hurt, that Cloud, his own son, would do such a thing. Dad started to wonder if he made the right decision of leaving us with my mom, all by ourselves under her supervision. Uncle Rufus reassured dad that he did nothing wrong, that what happened in the past should stay there, but what happens now, is what matters the most._

_I also started to wonder, if I had cause this too. If I hadn't blame Cloud that one time, then the abuse and the cutting would have never crossed Cloud's mind. But Cloud told me what I did wasn't anything serious, mom over exaggerated on it, and Cloud knew that mom was drunk but that didn't stop her from hitting me._

_See what happened was that Cloud and I were playing inside the house. Cloud was chasing me and mom told us not to run in the house while she was cleaning, but we didn't listen. So, I continued running up the stairs and into mom and dad's room. I hid in the closet but left little space to see if Cloud followed me._

_Just as soon as I was about to open the door all the way, Cloud opened it and spotted me, so I pushed him back, but I didn't think twice how much I pushed him, and when I did, the snow globe that dad bought for mom on their anniversary, fell from the top shelf and shattered. I cried because it meant so much to mom, and Cloud came over and told me that it was an accident._

_But when mom came to the scene, she went ballistic. She screamed and hollered at us. She saw that I was crying, and knew that I had done it and she hit me twice. Cloud said it was his fault not mines, and that it was an accident. Mom believed that he did it, but didn't think twice that it was an accident. So she picked Cloud up by his shirt collar, and tossed him across the room. _

_She was so angry; she kept slapping him and whipping him. Then she just stopped and I rushed over to my brother and cried over him. Mom didn't say a word; she just walked out of the room and left the house. That's when Cloud called our uncle and told him to pick us up. Cloud said that he got in a fight with the street bully, but uncle Rufus could tell it was a lie, but he didn't utter a word._

_That's how the whole thing between mom and Cloud started. It got worse when she started drinking. Cloud would get broken bones from most of the abuse. Cloud makes sure that mom doesn't lay another finger on me, which makes me feel guilty. _

_Zack hasn't been the same ever since that ungrateful day when he found Cloud. Zack keeps on blaming himself for not being there. Zack, just like dad, hasn't had sleep himself. Sure he stays over, but I can hear him and dad talk every now and then. When school is over for the day, Zack picks me up and we walk over to the hospital. I like having Zack around; he's funny and cool to hang around. Zack told me that he likes Cloud and I told him that I had already figured that one out. He asked me how, and I responded by telling him what he has done over the past few days. I asked Zack to promise me that if Cloud wakes up, just make Cloud smile once again, and Zack said that he would._

So here I am, sitting in a chair beside my brother in his hospital room, listening to this steady redundant sound from his heart monitor. I finished my homework by myself and studied for my vocabulary test with some help from Zack. Zack made it fun, like instead of saying the word, he would describe it or draw hints on a paper while I had to say it and then spell the vocabulary word.

"Hey Zack, when did you first noticed that you liked my brother?"

"Hmm, I think I first noticed that I liked him when I first met him, even though I kept pushing the thought aside, I couldn't stop thinking about him."

"Oh. I'm glad Cloud met a person like you. Even though, both of you haven't known each other for long, you act like you know him as an old friend. And it hurts that he doesn't have a lot of friends, but it makes me happy to see that only one person can make him really happy, and that's you, Zack." I said looking from Cloud to Zack with a teary smile on my face.

Although Zack didn't say anything, looking into his eyes I know what he was going to say. After talking back and forth for a while, Zack couldn't stop looking at Cloud and neither could I. Then the doctor came in to check his vitals and all. He told us everything looks fine, even though he is in a mild state of coma, he should be able to hear us and respond. With that being said, the doctor left the little room for his next patient.

Dad is with uncle Rufus, walking around the hospital. Since dad never leaves Cloud's room, his brother took him by force to leave and to get some air. Even though dad didn't want to go, he knew it was good for him, instead of moping around all the time.

"Denzel, why don't you try talking with Cloud and see if he responds, like the doctor said?"

Nodding my head, I reach over with my hand towards Cloud. Holding his hand in mine, I noticed how pale his skin is, but how warm it is to touch.

"C-Cloud can you hear me? It's Denzel, your brother." I said with my voice shaking at each word spoken. I was nervous, that he will or won't respond to me.

Waiting for him to respond, I felt a light squeeze from him. I told Zack that he heard me and he was happy. But I felt his hand started to shake when I mentioned Zack's name. I told Cloud that Zack's been here every day and every night. I also told him how Zack can't wait to see him, when I said that, Zack and I noticed how the monitor sped up just a little but came back down. Zack looked and said that he was positive that Cloud's face was a little red on his cheeks, he wasn't sure if it was from the comment Zack made or from a little fever he might be getting. Then I told Zack to hold his hand, I already know he responds to me, but I want to see how he responds to Zack fully.

(Zack's P.O.V)

Walking over to the other side of Cloud, I slowly inched my left hand into his right hand. His hand felt cold, but it also felt warm, so pale and soft at the slightest touch.

"Hi Cloud, you probably already know it's me Zack. (I felt his hand squeeze mine's once.) I come here all the time to see you and to talk to you, even though you can't talk back. (I feel his hand shaking while keeping his hold on my hand.) Cloud, are you okay?"

As I let go of his hand, a nurse came in and helped him calm down. He's so fragile now, more than ever. I gather my things and told Denzel that I'm heading home. As I turn to head out of the room, I couldn't help but to turn back and look at Cloud, as I look back at him lying there on that bed, I felt my heart stop and I couldn't help but to run out of there. For some reason, I just couldn't take it anymore.

Seeing him, it brought me back to the moment of my parent's accident. I didn't stop running home, didn't stop thinking about Cloud, my parent's, the moments I spent with them here and there. As my feet guided me home, I fumbled with opening the front door, even though I had my key in, it opened by itself and there stood my uncle. I heard him asking what was wrong, but I ignored him, I ran to my room, slammed my door, turn off my light, and fell on my bed. And I just let everything come out.

I can hear uncle Angeal knock on my door, but I tell him to go away, just leave me alone. I felt so bad, that I let everything that had happen that day to Cloud. I miss seeing him at school, and I miss his smile, in all… I miss everything about him. I even see him in my dreams, he's so far away but no matter how hard I try to get near him, he slips further and further away from me.

Without needing my permission, Angeal comes into my room. I look up at him, but couldn't stop the tears running down my face. He hasn't seen me cry since the tragedy of my parent's. Without even asking me, he sits on my bed and pulls me towards him, hugging me and telling me that everything will be okay. Sensing that I have calmed down enough, he asks me if it's about Cloud, I nodded my head, and he didn't let me go.

I never cried so much in my life, but I did that day, that night. I told Angeal what happened earlier, he told me firmly that nothing was my fault, and that Cloud was going to be fine.

_Cloud… even though you can't hear this and I'm not with you right now. I hope you can hear this anyway. Cloud… I love you. And even though this happened, I'll show you everyday how much I love you!_

(Cloud's P.O.V)

'_W-where am I? Why do I feel dizzy?'_

_As I try to wonder where I am? I can hear faint voices in the distant._

'_Dad… Denzel… Uncle Rufus… where are they?'_

_As I follow the voices, they get louder and louder, I see them but yet… they don't see me, why? _

'_Dad, why are you crying? I'm right here! Can't you hear me?'_

_As I try to touch him, my hand doesn't land on his shoulder, it goes through him. Am I dead?_

'_No, honey you're not dead.'_

_I hear a voice say, but I'm too busy to turn around and see who it is. I try so hard to let everyone know that I'm here, but yet… they don't seem to notice me._

'_If I'm not dead then why can't they see me or hear me?' I ask the voice still not facing the person who is behind me._

'_Silly, you are here in spirit. I brought you here.' I hear that sweet voice say and as I turn around to face that person, my whole body goes numb._

'_Mom…'_

'_Yeah, it's me baby. You've grown so much! Oh Cloud, I was so worried about you. I've been watching you all those years, and I can't help but to feel like I did something wrong. Cloud, can you forgive me?'_

_Nodding and crying my eyes out, I hug my mom. She looks so beautiful, nothing has changed about her. Her hair is still that shiny blonde that goes a little past her shoulders. Her skin, still soft as ever and light like mines, and her eyes are blue like a cerulean sea. _

'_Cloud… do you remember what happened five days ago?'_

'_No, why, did something bad happen? Why does it look like everyone is in a hospital?'_

'_Cloud… last Thursday you were beaten by Tifa and her cousin Kyle. They did a pretty big number on you. You've been in the hospital for five days and you haven't wakened up since then. That's why your dad, your uncle, your brother, and your friend Zack have been coming here, hoping that you will soon wake up.'_

_As my mom finished talking, I started having flashbacks. I remember hearing Tifa's voice and Kyle's. I also remembered the hits and everything in between. But it was hard to believe that Tifa would do such a thing. _

'_Why… why Tifa!'_

'_Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry!'_

_As I cried, my mom wrapped her arms around me, engulfing me in her warm embrace. After a few minutes I had calmed down, me and mom started talking. It was nice to be with her again, even though it is in my dreams, but it feels real… all of it._

'_So, is there anything… I mean anyone you want to talk about in particular?'_

'_Uhm, not really. Why do you ask?'_

'_Oh honey, don't be shy. I know who you are thinking about right now. He's thinking about you too, well, more like he thinks about you twenty-four seven.'_

'_Are you talking about dad?'_

'_No, not your father. Well, he thinks about you and Denzel, but this person thinks and talks about you all the time. It's like you have his brain wrapped around your finger.'_

'_Who?'_

'_Zack'_

_As my mom said his name, I could feel my cheeks burning up at that time. Does he really think about me all the time? There's no way that Zack thinks about me._

'_Oh Cloud, there are many ways that Zack thinks about you. It's so cute too!'_

'_MOM, stop it! Wait, you know that Zack thinks about me?'_

'_How could I not? I watch you two spend time with each other, and I can see how much he likes you, no, let me rephrase that… how much he LOVES you.'_

'_You watch me! Oh no, so you mean to tell me, that you saw me…'_

'_Oh that kiss on that night was adorable! And Cloud, I don't care who you choose to love, just as long as you're happy, than I'm happy for you.'_

'_Mom… do you really think that a person like Zack could, you know… could 'like' a person like me?'_

'_Well let's see about that. We are going to pay a visit to Zack, even though we can see him, he won't see us. But this will show you, how much you mean to Zack.'_

_Mom told me to hold her hand and to think of Zack. So, I did what she asked me to do, and when I thought of Zack, I felt happy. When I opened my eyes, I found we were in a different room. It was big but not too big but roomy. A few clothes lingered here and there, and weights were placed over in a corner of the room. A twin sized bed was placed on the left side of the room under a window. A black and silver comforter laid lopped sided on top of silky black bed covers. A computer sat on a very expensive computer stand, near that was a black dresser with a flat screen TV and a game console right beside it. _

'_My, this room could use some cleaning. But it is very nice looking by the way.'_

'_You're telling me, and yes it is very much like Zack.'_

_As I turned around to look more at the room, something on the bed caught my eye. I walked slowly towards it, and as I got closer, I noticed it as soon as my eyes saw it._

'_He sleeps with it, I can't believe it.'_

'_Aw, it's the stuffed dog you got him at the festival, that's sweet.'_

'_Oh mom, just stop, please?'_

'_Alright, well let's see if we can find Zack, shall we?'_

_I nodded my head, and followed my mom. We could hear talking from somewhere near, the closer we got the louder it got. We made it to what I believe was the living room. It was big and very roomy. A soft cream carpet covered the floor; a sofa was seated in front of the wall on my right. To my left was a big dresser, which was decked out with pictures on top along with a flat screen._

'_I was going to tell him, but I don't think its possible now… after what happened.'_

'_Zack, you can't give up! After all the times you talked about him day after day… Zack, of course it's going to be extremely tough with what happened to him, but that's where you come in and show him what LOVE really means. It's going to be hard at times and will take long for him to come to it, but once both of you get past this, it will be worth it. I promise.'_

'_So you think Cloud will learn to love me?'_

'_Yes, I do believe that, and it will take time, just give him time and be there for him when he needs someone.'_

_Hearing what I heard, I witnessed that Zack loved me too. It feels great, but why do I feel like I might get hurt again? I know Zack will never hurt me, but why would he love a person like me? How can he say it so easy, but for me it's not that easy? Why do things have to be difficult for me when it was all getting easier?_

_As soon as I let a tear fall, I felt my mom hug me again. Her hugs were always warm and still are, and I'm glad that never changed. _

'_Cloud, I know that there are a million questions in your head right now, but believe me when I say that Zack really does love you. He wants what is best for you; he wants to give you everything in ten fold. So, when you wake up, don't try to push him away.'_

_I couldn't tell her I was confused, for if I did, she would already know it by now. I just nodded my head. Thinking back to what Zack said, it made me smile. At least it's good to know that someone else besides my family loves me. And back at the hospital, I didn't mean to push him away. I was just excited that he was there, couldn't believe that he was still beside me after all that had happen. It made my heart flutter, I didn't mean for him to leave, I just… in awe that he was with me at the time._

_We spent a lot of time at Zack's house, looking out the window; we noticed it was dark outside. I followed Zack to his room, and no I'm not a stalker if that's what you are thinking. After he got in his night clothes, which consisted of only a pair of boxers, he just stared out his window. _

_I saw him pick up his stuff animal, he hugged it close to him, and that's when I noticed for the first time. I saw him cry, oh Gaia, I didn't want to see him like this. _

'_You want to talk with him, don't you?'_

_I nodded._

'_Well, we can visit his dream or bring him to the lifestream, when he sleeps.'_

_I looked up and smiled at the third option, I told my mom let's go back and wait for him to sleep, so we can bring him there. Maybe this is the time to let him know that I love him too._

ZxC

**A/N:** Sorry, for the late update! Shadow keeps distracting me… *sad face*. Didn't expect the update to take this long, and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. Next chapter will take place where this one left off.

I'm excited because I posted a new short story involving Cloud and Zack. It's called, 'Higher.' I wrote not too long ago, so if you want to read check it out. It's rated T and it's already completed. I wrote this one by listening to a song. I would be glad to do more one-shots like **HIGHER**, so if there is a song that means something to you, I would be glad to turn it into a story! =)

I was also wondering… do any of my readers love to draw? If you like, I would love to see you draw a favorite scene from this story. I do artworks also, but I do abstracts, I'm better at than drawing. So, if you would like, I would love to see your artwork of a favorite scene. Hope I'm not asking for much, but you don't have to do one, I wouldn't mind if you did.

So yeah, check out **HIGHER** my new one-shot, just go to my profile and click on it. If updates are coming out slow, it's because I'm getting distracted by Shadow. I love him dearly, I do, but my ADD kicks in and I just play with him and then I realize, 'crap, my story… SHOOT!' My brother gave him peanut butter for the first time last night. So, when I went to the kitchen to make some peanut butter sammies; Shadow saw the peanut butter jar and was giving me a look. So, I said sit and he did, then I went back to what I was doing and he was still looking at me. He was still sitting, mind you, so I said peanut butter, and he slowly got in the laying down position and I was like… really? If you're wondering I didn't give him any peanut butter, even though he was lying down and looking up at me with his cute face.

Well, I hope to update soon, but it will be a while, so, just bear with me! I promise to make it up to you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I'm glad everyone likes this story! One little problem that I'm having trouble with is that my email is acting weird. Like I'm not getting emails hardly anymore, strange right? Well, I'll keep a close eye on it still. And also, I've gotten this feeling to write a story not for fanfiction, but more like I am hoping if I can get it worked out and all, then maybe I would think about getting it published. So yeah, I'm thinking about writing a book, don't know what genre though, but I'll find out soon enough when I get there. **

**I love the awesome reviews!**

**Meex: I hope this cute story will keep on getting cuter for you and for everyone else!**

**Zack Winters: LMAO! Aw, feel bad for your boyfriend, but I bet his reaction was a Kodak moment when you gave him that scare. I'm glad you're loving this fanfic! As much as I enjoy writing it! I'll do my best to make sure this is perfect for everyone! :D**

**Princess Turk: Thanks for the hugs and smiles! And yeah my knuckles are doing better. I rest when they start hurting bad. I got the word **_**perfidious**_** by using my Roget's Thesaurus. I always use it to help me, really helpful. **

_Chapter 11_

"'Ey Rufus, ya think if I had done thin's a bit differently… then uh nothin' like this woulda happen?"

"I don't know if it would have been for the better or for the worse, I can't tell you that. But what I can tell you is that, you can't keep thinking about the "IF'S", can't keep on wondering how things might have turned out if you didn't do this or if you did this a certain way. We're all shocked about this… us more than others, but we can get through this and so will Cloud."

Both Cid and Rufus sat in the waiting area conversing with one another, but more of Rufus doing the talking. After talking for awhile, Cid and Rufus made their way back to Cloud's room. Just seeing Cloud laying there upon the hospital bed, Cid felt everything possible that a human could feel. Cid wanted nothing more than his son to wake up soon; he wanted to talk to him, to hold him, to tell him how sorry he was for not being there.

Looking at his brother, Rufus couldn't began where to explain the situation if he had to talk about it. Seeing his brother break down this much, it hurt him to pieces. He had never seen his brother look like this before. Cid started to look a little pale, his eyes started to resemble those found on a raccoon; he wouldn't eat at times or sleep, it was becoming a scary moment for everyone.

"Cid, you need to at least try to eat and get some sleep. I'm starting to worry about your health also. Cloud will be fine, so there is a good medical team here that is making sure that everything is okay with Cloud. Please Cid; you need to take care of yourself too." Rufus said as he approached his brother and looked at his nephew. Common sense would have told Cid to do as his brother told him to, but being hard headed and stubborn, Cid decided he will take a nap later. He didn't care what will or might happen to himself, he just wanted to be by his sons' side.

Cid couldn't help it much longer and he lost himself in the drowning of his sorrows and tears. He feared that his son might not wake up; feared that Cloud might close himself up again; just so many fears were endlessly racing his mind, that he didn't want to see any of them taking place in what might lie ahead for them and for Cloud.

He was told that by the doctor that Cloud could respond when someone spoke to him. So taking the chance, Cid placed his hand in Cloud's. He opened his mouth wanting to say something, but he didn't know what words to say. His eyes scanned the heart monitor; the IV in Cloud's left arm, the pale skin on Cloud's body, and the other countless wires that were hooked from Cloud's body to other machines. Cid couldn't bear it any longer, and he laid his head on the soft bed that Cloud was sleeping on.

"Cloud… it's your dad. Cloud… I'm so sorry, please forgive me. Damn, I wish it was me layin' here instead of ya.' Ya' know after yer mum died… the only thin' that kept me motivated was you. You were my lil' inspiration to keep goin;' I love you and your brother so much." Cid said as spoke to Cloud. After a moment of silence, Cid felt a light squeeze and he felt so happy at that moment in time.

And for the first time since he has been here, Cid finally got much needed rest.

'_Mom, I can't stand seeing him like this. I never want to see him cry.' Cloud said after looking at Zack._

'_Cloud… everyone cries. No matter what happens, people cry for different reasons. With Zack… he's crying because he blames himself not being there for you and also because he wants to know that you are safe.' Cloud's mom said as she hugged her son from behind._

'_Mom… would it be okay, if I visited Zack in his dream? You know to let him know that I'm okay.'_

'_Aw, that's so sweet of you. I knew once you would meet Zack; that the boy would work his way in you. Maybe I should come with you…'_

'_Mom, no please! I promise some other time I will let you two meet, but I think it's best if I just talk with him alone.'_

'_Aw, fine. But you better let me meet this handsome young fellow, who is head over heels for you. And one more thing, I'm watching you… and once you are done, I will bring you back down to earth. So go on… I love you Cloud… always have and always will.' Cloud's mom said as she placed a kiss on her son's forehead and swiftly made her way back to the lifestream._

'_Why do I get the feeling that she loves the fact that I'm gay and secretly gay for Zack? And also, that she thinks that me being gay is cute?'_

_After thinking to himself, Cloud looked at Zack and saw that he was asleep. Cloud couldn't stop staring at Zack sleeping with the stuffed animal. Mentally slapping at himself, Cloud sheepishly walked his way near Zack. Closing his eyes, he held out his arm and thought hard about concentrating on Zack. After waiting for a few seconds, he could hear snoring, so opening his eyes, Cloud saw Zack lying on the ground. Looking at his surroundings he noticed that they were at a park._

_After gazing at the beautiful scenery, Cloud crouched down right beside Zack and turned him over. After getting Zack on his back, Zack lazily scratched his stomach and smacked his mouth. _

'_Zack really must have been a puppy in his past life. It's too cute…'_

_Looking at Zack he noticed that his shirt was pulled up just a little. Taking a risk, Cloud slowly reached over and lightly pulled the shirt down. As he did so, his fingers grazed over Zack's skin and his breathing and his heart stopped. He felt his cheeks getting hotter; he could hear the beating of his heart drumming faster and faster. Time seemed to slow down and Cloud didn't want to stop._

'_Why can't I bring my arm back? His skin is soft…'_

_Cloud slowly laid his hand upon Zack's stomach and displayed his fingers out on the open skin. Cloud couldn't help but want to explore a little more, as his hand was laying there, he felt his breathing becoming harder to do so. As time seemed to go by slowly, Cloud moved his hand slightly upwards, feeling the well toned abs and even more of the soft tanned skin. _

_Cloud abruptly stopped midway, hearing noises from the other teen. Cloud looked at Zack's face and noticed that his facial features at this point resembled a dog loving the fact that someone was scratching his good spot. Smiling at the laughable display, Cloud started to lightly scratch at Zack's stomach, and noticed that Zack wasn't snoring anymore. Looking back at Zack's face, his eyes rest upon those eyes of violet and blue. Those eyes, which he felt looked so familiar but he couldn't place a finger upon it._

"_Cloud… you're awake?"_

_Before Cloud could even get a word out of his mouth, he was already lying on the ground with Zack on top of him. The feeling of Zack's arms around him, and the warmth from the embrace, made everything feel right. He wished that they could stay like this forever, but he wanted to look at those eyes again. _

"_If you're awake, then why are we at the park?" Zack asked as he looked at Cloud's face._

"_Because this is your dream Zack, so I thought that maybe we could talk…"_

"_Talk about what? You're not dead are you?"_

"_No, I'm not dead, but that doesn't mean I'm awake at the hospital yet. I'm sorry." Cloud said as he looked down from Zack's face to the ground, wanting to keep his blush hidden from Zack._

_Hearing Cloud apologize, Zack let out a small sigh. Taking his right hand, Zack gently lifted Cloud's head by his chin._

"_You have nothing to be sorry about. So, don't apologize, please? If there is someone who has to apologize it's me. I should have checked on you to see if you were okay; I should have done something but I didn't. I'm sorry Cloud."_

"_Zack… you don't have to apologize either. Even if you had checked up on me, it would have happen. But you did do something… you found me and you saved me before anything serious could have taken place." Cloud said as he suddenly hid his face in Zack's chest, wrapping his arms around Zack's waist as he did before hand._

"_Cloud…"_

"_I was scared to death; I felt alone, I was beaten, I cried, I was hurting, I felt used, I felt dirty, and the only thing that kept me wanting to make it through it was me thinking of you. So, please don't let me go… please."_

_Hearing what Cloud confessed, Zack wrapped his arms around Cloud's shoulders. Rocking back and forth gently and slowly, Zack whispered sweet words to Cloud, assuring him that everything will be okay again, as Cloud cried on his chest._

"_Cloud… I won't leave you, I promise. I'll make sure of it."_

_Zack kept his arms wrapped around Cloud, holding him close somehow, Zack felt more connected to Cloud. Zack inched himself back from Cloud, and taking it slowly at first, Zack lifted Cloud to look at him by his chin. Not wanting to waste anything on this moment, Zack inched closer to Cloud, to where only their noses were touching. Looking into the other's eyes, they each thought that nothing could ever be better than this, right here, right now. _

"_Cloud… would it be okay… if I kissed you?"_

_Not having any words to say, Cloud nodded his head, and suddenly felt a pair of soft lips lightly crash against his own. Cloud didn't know how to explain this moment, even though it was a little kiss, it felt right and he was glad it was with someone that he truly cared about. As he was so wrapped up in the moment, he didn't notice that single tear that was shed._

"_Cloud… are you okay? You're crying."_

"_Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just… need to go right now, I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong, but I just need to go."_

_Cloud tried to leave but only to come to a stop with a body pressed up against his back and a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. _

"_I'm sorry, if that made you feel uncomfortable. Cloud… I can't keep this hidden away from you any longer… I love you. And you don't have to tell me how you feel about this right now. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. I'm sorry Cloud."_

"_Zack, you don't have to be sorry. I-I… I trust you, I really do, but I get this feeling that I might get hurt again."_

"_I know, but I would never hurt you intentionally, and I would never want to. I wouldn't live with myself if I did."_

"_I know…"_

"_Have to go?"_

_Nodding, Cloud turned to face Zack and bury his face into Zack's chest once more. Zack stepped back and raised Cloud's face towards his and placed a light kiss on the blonde's cheek. Zack waved and watched as Cloud disappeared from him._

"_I don't like seeing them so sad…"_

"_Me neither!"_

"_They will get together, just that it will take time."_

"_But I want them together now…"_

"_Same, but don't worry… dad and papa will get together. Or, we will have to do it ourselves!"_

"_Yay!"_

"_Yeah!"_

**(A/N): … I don't know what to say actually. Um… I'm sorry for not posting when I should have. There is so much going on at home, that I can't concentrate on anything; I'm stressed out with my mom and my brother constantly being on back for the littlest things. My mom is upset that I "hate" my brother, when I don't, I just don't like the fact how it feels to me that she treats us differently. Yeah, I talked to her about that but all she got was that I'm jealous of my brother and I hate him quote on quote; when in fact I never said any of that when I talked to her. This is mainly a reason why I don't talk to anyone at all at home (and my mom feels like I don't talk to her at all; I don't but I don't talk to anyone [period]). Kinda why I feel like no one understands me. I don't get much sleep anymore, 1 being I'm stressed; 2 being I have many things going on when I WANT to sleep; and 3 being because I try to find "things" to make me bored or get me sleepy real easily. **

**Sorry that I haven't posted anything or a notice to keep yall updated on how I am doing. I'm really sorry! I just don't know what to do anymore… really. But on a good note, I'm going back to school this January… YAY! I'm really excited (as you can see… =D) Yes, I am excited of going back to college, 1 being cause I WILL have something to do and 2 being I MISSED SCHOOL! LOL… So I'm really sorry, about all this, don't mean to rant, but I just thought I would let yall know why it's taking me so long to update. I'm not giving up on this story at all…NEVER! I love yall (anyone who reads my story) to death, and I'll my best to work things out on my end. As I said before I'm sorry (I feel like I have just killed that word…) and I love yall! Please don't stop reading this story, I promise it will get updated, just that it might take awhile. So, with that being said, expect the next chapter to come in a few weeks. I know this chapter was short but I'll make up for it in the next chapter! Love Yall! **

**-Rayne-**


End file.
